At the Beginning
by Knaix
Summary: He was a man who had everything, including the perfect girl. Until one day, destiny turned against him. She was a girl who was never given a chance to choose. Until one day, destiny made her choose between love and responsibility. [Kira x Lacus]
1. Crossing Glances

**Cai-nikz**: Hi everyone! I know I haven't been posting in a while but now I am, see? Though this time, I'm working with my classmate! (_Smiles)_

**(Cai-nikz's classmate)**: Let's get started Cai-nikz!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Crossing Glances**

Silently he walked out of the door wearing his jacket. It was three in the morning but still he didn't feel like sleeping. He would often be at war with himself. It's better to walk around than to stay home thinking nonsense. He locked the door to his mansion from the outside, with a deep sigh he walked on. It was autumn and the breeze was killing him. He rubbed both his hands to ensure warmness and continued to walk. 'Nothing to do.' he thought. He looked around the streets; there was nothing there but cars that traveled alongside the coast. The park was empty and so was his heart. He sat on the bench and tilted his head to see the dark, black sky and realized that the moon was full.

_"Please you have to help her!" he screamed. In his arms was a lifeless body of a girl. Her head was bleeding and so was her entire body. The boy that held her shed tears of anguish and sorrow. He looked up and people were coming for them. Everything then became so blur and unclear, more tears ran through his cheeks. He was about to loose her—his entire life. They began to take her lifeless body out of his arms and they helped him up. He could see that they were talking but he couldn't hear a thing. He gasped in horror. "Ana…" he whispered. Then he fainted. _

'I couldn't save you back then.' he thought to himself. 'I had the power, I had the money'.

_"Being the richest guy in the world sure is a great burden isn't it, Kira?" she asked, her emerald green eyes glittered with happiness. Kira caressed her cheek and smiled. "You can say that, but with this power I could save anyone I want to save, for the good of course." _

'I...I...I couldn't save you!' tears flowed freely from his eyes. He clenched his fists in anger of himself. Ana was the perfect girl. Was it her silky black hair, or her green beautiful eyes? Was it her melodic voice, or her arousing smile? No. She was kind, she was very understanding and that was enough. She completed him. But why did he loose her to this _Guy_ who said "I control all your lives?" It wasn't fair. _He_ could play with others, _He_ could decide their destinies and He could destroy anything in a snap... but why did _He_ have to take her?

He stood up and looked up to the dark sky with tears in his eyes. He was angry because he couldn't control his own life, he was angry because he couldn't save her, he was angry because _He_ took her from him.

"Bring her back!" he screamed. "What did I ever do to _You_?" he sobbed. Kneeling onto the ground where Ana had died in his arms. "I never did anything wrong! I helped the church, the orphans and everyone that ever needed me! But why did _You_ take her away from me!"

He could hear her voice calling his name over and over again. He was caught in his past and he couldn't let go. As if he wanted to. If only he had _His_ power, then he could bring her back to life. But wishing upon a star would never help him. He wanted a miracle—he _needed_ a miracle!

He heard the loud sound of thunder and snorted. He sure got the **_exact _**miracle he wanted. Seconds later it rained. He sighed again. All his efforts to find an answer from _Him_ were hopeless. Not to mention it was effortless.

"You shouldn't be here mister..." a soft voice said. He froze. 'That voice' he looked up to see who it was and he was greeted with a smile. He saw a very beautiful girl. She was holding an umbrella that was shielding both of them from the rain. He was startled. Only a fool would stay up this early in the morning. Guess she was also a fool…like him.

She stretched up her hand and smiled at him sweetly. 'I'll never fall in love again.' he promised. "I'm all right Miss, really." He stood up and let her umbrella shield him. He looked at her and smiled weakly. Now he was given a chance to see her more clearly. She had long pink hair, blue beautiful and sincere eyes, the right complexion and a sweet smile. He was at first stunned but then it left him unaffected. "You shouldn't be sitting here in the rain like this mister." she sincerely said. Her tone of voice was very familiar. He inched away from her, giving her enough distance away from him. Her mouth circled in confusion. "You must be really sad..." she said. Kira flinched at the idea and he grinned. "I thought…" she started "…that this was suppose to be the park where in a destiny of happiness awaits a couple who would kiss here or if the guy proposes to a girl, am I mistaken?" her sweet voice of innocence made him laugh. She reminded him of someone special. "No, this is the place...but the legend is not true." His voice sounded harsh and cold and she could sense the bitterness in his heart. "I better be going now, thanks for waking me up Miss." he looked at her again and adored her features once more. "It's not a problem at all... I'm glad to be of any help." With those words he walked back to the rain, leaving her with a confused mind. "Lacus!" a voice shouted. She looked back and saw someone waving her hand.

He got his phone out from his pocket and dialed a number.

* * *

_Ring, ring... _

"Now what?" he mumbled. He got up from bed and brushed aside his blue hair away from his face.

_Ring, ring... _

"Yeah, Athrun here..." he said hoarsely, knowing who the call might have come from.

"Athrun, are you busy?"

"Kira, where are you?"

"In the park..."

"Again…? Seriously Kira at this time of the hour…?" he asked in bewilderment, scratching his very messy hair.

"Athrun…" Kira said, noticing his friend's tone of voice.

"Fine, fine…I'll pick you up in ten minutes...bye..." he said as he hung up, placing his phone down and massaged his forehead before sighing.

"Who called, Athrun?" a girl asked. He looked from behind and saw her unclothed body under the covers.

"It's your brother...he's up again." he sighed once more but deeply this time. She got up from bed and embraced him from behind, rubbing her breasts on his exposed back. "We'll continue the fun later, alright? I need to pick him up at the park..." he kissed her hands and looked at her bare body. "You should really discipline your brother once in a while."

"I'm trying but he just can't get over Ana that easily", she pouted.

"Well, if he's not getting any better then he would never give us the privacy we need... just like now!" Athrun complained as he took his shirt from the ground and entered the bath room.

* * *

He placed his cell phone back in his pocket and again sighed weakly. To him, sighing seems to be a hobby. Then she remembered the girl whom he just met. It would be rather rude to leave someone in a rain as strong as this. He turned and walked back to the park. He realized how fast he just walked. When he reached the park, the rain had stopped but there was no sign of the pink-haired girl. He again, searched the place, but still she wasn't there. 'She couldn't have gotten far, well unless she's a fast _walker_ that is_'. _His attention was caught on a shining thing on the ground—it was a necklace. He bent down to pick it up and examined it. 'This must belong to her.' He surveyed it again. It was a heart-shaped necklace. Surrounding the heart were small pieces of diamond.

_Beep, beep... _

He looked behind him. He saw two pairs of hands waving out to him. He then recognized who it was. It was Athrun and Cagalli. Just as he expected—she spent another night with him. He smiled at the thought. At least he was happy with her sister's love life. Both of them really look good together.

He had one look at the necklace again and grinned. It has been a while since he had this feeling again. He looked at the sky and realized that the sun would be soon rising. Kira placed the necklace in his pocket and walked towards Athrun and Cagalli.

"Having nightmares again _baby_ brother?"

"You can say that."

* * *

**Both Cai-nikz and classmate: **Review please! (_claps each other's hand_) 


	2. The New Song

**Cai-nikz**: Thanks to all of you who reviewed! We really appreciate them, don't worry…if we keep getting support we will finish this story till the very end!

**(Cai-nikz's classmate)**: I would like to thank you all! Cookies for everyone! Oh! And of course, my co-authoress Cai-nikz! By the way, we don't own Gundam Seed's characters! Maybe Ana but Kira and everyone else our not ours!_ (both cries into each other's embrace)_

**Cai-nikz**: So are the songs! Not ours, okay? (_both sigh)_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The New Song**

"The company has become the number one technological facility in earth, orb and in the PLANT's. We have found a way to earn much more of what we usually earn. A foreign company named Eternal, whose owner calls him Eternity, has now tied our standards in the ranking. This could affect the consuming of our technology in the military sector and public sector. Since our presence is stable in orb it would not be problem. In order to manage future happenings, we, the council, ask for the permission of President Kira Yamato of the Hibiki Corporation to sign this treaty."

He paused. "Sir?"

"Continue, please..." he replied

"This treaty is to unite our ideas and the Eternals ideas in creating much better technology for the people, for the world and for our future. Eternals' standards are highly recommended in the military sector and are of equal value with our own facilities." He continued. "We have already sent a request to the President. We have received a reply saying that they have agreed. We, the council, are now waiting for your decision." he finished.

Kira studied the papers of the request form and doubted. "Huh? Is this a foreign company? I've never heard of it before."

"It's because they name their stores differently." the representative replied.

"How come you never consulted me the month before?"

"Due to your absence, we have received approval, on your behalf, from Vice-President Athrun Zala."

Kira looked at Athrun and gave him a questioning look. Athrun only shrugged in reply. Kira sighed.

"Very well then, since I lack knowledge of this unifying stuff, I pass the responsibility of the final approval to your Vice-President, _thee_ Athrun Zala." he said, putting a little sense of humor on the sentence.

Athrun stood up and raised his brow. "Thank you, Mr. President." he grinned.

"I'm leaving the rest to you Representative Nicol Aiman," he started "continue the good work."

Nicol wore a big smile and bowed slightly. "Thanks Kira!" he whispered to himself.

* * *

_IN A RESTAURANT at 8 pm_

"So, what do you think of my idea?" Athrun asked, sipping a cup of tea.

"You should've consulted me before you made the move... its improper." Kira took a bite of his fashioned hamburger.

"You were to busy—reminiscing over her death!" he implied.

Kira flinched. Athrun always says so many catchy lines.

"It's not that easy. Oh yeah! And when will you be marrying my sister!" he exclaimed, forcing him to at least blurt out an answer.

Kira smirked. "Don't change the subject Kira! You always do that! Look, we've been best friends for like... forever! If you get hurt, then I'll also get hurt not to mention your sister!" he exclaimed, again calmly sipping his tea.

"How many times have you slept with my sister? Five to ten times, thrice a week, 12 times a month?" he exclaimed, getting really impatient.

"I give up! I'm going now—" he was interrupted when,

"…To see my sister? And sleep with her again?" Kira smirked, finishing his sentence for him.

"That depends... are we going or not?" he asked. Athrun stood up and got his jacket.

"I'll be taking the bus for tonight... you go ahead." Kira insisted.

"Fine then…Be safe." With that he left him.

* * *

_3 hours later..._

"Oh my... I thought the bus station never closes here." she whispered. She was sitting on the bus stop for quite a while now and still her ride hasn't come yet.

"Father might be so worried about me... I shouldn't have gone to that party alone." she regretted. Her short sleeve, simple blue dress didn't help her, for the breeze was getting colder and colder. She kept her hopes up high hoping for someone to help. She was new in town and Lacus wasn't really familiar here in ORB.

_In this quiet night_

_I'm waiting for you_

_Forgetting the past_

_And dreaming of you_

"Huh?"

_Time passes by_

"That voice..."

_And memories fade_

"Ana…?"

But time can't erase

"Ana!" he yelled. She was startled at the voice that had called her Ana. She looked at him and was a bit surprised.

"_...but the legend is not true."_

"It's you..." she weakly said. It seemed like weakly voice can be carried by any wind.

He looked at her.

"_You shouldn't be here mister..."_

He then turned his head to the sign on top of her.

* * *

_After the event..._

"The bus station closes at nine and the bus' that went along the coast won't be back until 3 in the morning... you should better just get a hotel." he said, feeling a bit sorry for the newcomer.

She smiled, as if she knew what she was doing. She was just like a kid. It was her innocence that drove him to her side...no. It was Ana's voice.

"Thank you mister, I'm glad that you are to escort me to town." she happily replied.

"Why are you this far from town? This place is nothing more than abandoned beaches..."

She smiled. "A lot of my friends said that those abandoned beaches held something more... the most beautiful sunset in ORB." she faced him.

He laughed out aloud and smiled at her. She pouted. "It's rude to laugh at someone's ideas, you know!" she exclaimed. He continued to laugh while they walk along the open road. "You believe in all of these legends but did you prove it for yourself to see? No." He shrugged and giggled again.

"It won't hurt to believe in such things... you won't loose anything if you just at least try to believe in it!"

He froze. His heart sank at those very words that she said. He felt like his heart would break to pieces. She also stopped to look at his solitary expression. She saw the tears that try to hold on to his eyes. He's trying so hard not to shed them and she knew why. She turned to face him and caressed his cheek. It was as if she knew him... it was as if she wanted to be near him.

He felt her warm hand taking over his solidarity. He welcomed the new sensation...no...it was the sensation that Ana had once brought in into his life. 'I should stop this...' he thought. He looked up to her smiled "C'mon, the nearest hotel is not far from here." she nodded in reply.

They continued to walk in silence, their breathing... the only sound present. She wanted to start a conversation but she felt afraid. What if she said something rude...or maybe she said might end up embarrassing herself.

"Do you miss this Ana?" she asked. She scolded herself for asking that kind of question, but it was the only thing she could ever think of as of the moment. "As a matter of fact, I do." he replied weakly. "Why don't you call her? I'm sure she would love to hear your voice. She must misses you too!" her voice trying to be so cheerful.

He smiled at her expression... so innocent yet so sincere. "I _would_ like to speak to her... if there were phones in heaven..." he blurted.

Her eyes widened at what he said. 'So this Ana died...'

"I'm sorry...I...I didn't mean to bring about the subject."

She stopped as his finger was placed upon her soft mouth. "It's okay, you really didn't know."

They continued to walk. "I would really like to hear you sing... you have a really wonderful voice."

She smiled at the idea. Without hesitating she began to sing.

_In this quiet night_

_I'm waiting for you_

_Forgetting the past_

_And dreaming of you_

Her voice was soothing and it calmed his restless spirit.

_Time passes by_

_And memories fade_

_But time can't erase_

_The love that we made_

_The stars in the sky _

_That I wish upon_

_Will bring you back to my side—_

It wasn't long when he noticed she has already moved away from him, enjoying her singing. Just then a speeding truck hocked it's way towards her. Without hesitating, he quickly grabbed her arm just in time for her to be safe. Her eyes widened in shock at what just happened. She was almost killed by that speeding truck. She cried in his embrace, feeling his warmness. She let this new sensation fill her nervousness. "I'm sorry...I should've seen that coming..." he said in her ear softly yet filled with compassion.

She cried silently in his arms as he held her tighter. He felt her tears as his shirt absorbed them. They then were then swallowed in the darkness.

* * *

_Hotel_

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked. She nodded, her expression still shocked. He was worried about her. He brushed the pink locks of her beautiful face and adored her. She smiled at him and he returned it.

_Beep, beep… _

Both of them turned around and she was as happy as ever!

"Father!" she screamed.

A man with blonde hair went outside the white limousine and smiled at her. Shee ran to his embrace and giggled. He never saw such a loving moment between a daughter and a father... since he never experienced being loved by one.

"My, my, Lacus good thing we found you here! It's nearly one in the morning!" her dad said, looking really worried about her daughter.

'Lacus...' Kira thought.

"We better get you home now..."

Lacus faced Kira and smiled. "Thanks for your help mister!" she realized she didn't know his name. "Thanks for everything, I had a wonderful time..." she continued.

"How did the lovemaking go?" Athrun giggled.

He looked around and was surprise to see Kira standing next to a pink-haired girl from a distance.

"Isn't that your brother?" he shouted, pointing at him.

"It's not a problem...I'll see you soon..." Kira said, offering his hand for a handshake.

She responded by accepting the offer and then they parted ways. He waved as her white limousine strode off.

Cagalli ran towards Kira and punched him from behind.

"Idiot! How come you didn't tell me you were dating someone really beautiful?" he turned back only to see a very happy so-called _'older sister'_.

"For your information, she's merely a friend of mine...she doesn't even know my name." he exclaimed quickly.

"Well, your best friend brought me here...so why don't we all ride home?" she asked.

He nodded in reply and followed her. He placed both her hands inside his pockets and he stopped. He felt something hard; he looked at it and realized it was her necklace! Of all the time, why did he forget to return it to her? It's not like he knew they would meet again. He missed the chance to give it back.

'We'll meet sooner then...Lacus.'

* * *

**Cai-nikz and classmate**: Please leave a review! Nyaa!! 


	3. Intertwined

**Cai-nikz**: Hey everyone thanks for the reviews! As for the grammar, I told my classmate that. Anyway, I'm the one editing for her but just some minor details…

**(Cai-nikz's classmate)**: Thanks for posting and editing this for me Cai-nikz! Oh! And we don't own Gundam Seed's characters! Maybe Ana but Kira and everyone else our not ours!

**Cai-nikz**: So are the songs! Not ours, okay? (_both sigh)_

**Chapter 3: Intertwined**

"I told you, she was just a stranger!" Kira scolded. Athrun giggled. "Oh really now…? Why did you look at her that way?" Athrun tossed a pillow at him. Impatient, Kira also threw him a pillow and it ended in a pillow fight.

"Kids as you'll ever be!" Cagalli exclaimed

* * *

_2am in the morning_

Kira felt the very cool breeze surround his skin. He was watching the moo again from his balcony. He looked at the necklace that was owned by that very beautiful girl and giggled.

_In this quiet night_

_I'm waiting for you_

_Forgetting the past_

_And dreaming of you_

'Her voice'

_She cried in his embrace, feeling his warmness._

'Her touch'

"_Thanks for everything... I had a wonderful time..." she continued._

'Her smile'

"Ana..."

* * *

_In the Park...around 2:30am_

He looked around for any sign of that pink-haired girl that he just encountered, but the park was plain empty. Only the sound of thunder was heard. Seconds later, it then rained. He sighed in anguish. Why did he even want to see her anyway? It's not like he likes her or anything, right?

He turned back to go home- soaked-again!

"Have no better things to do, mister?" a soft voice called.

He stopped and smiled. He turned to face her and again a sweet smile greeted him.

* * *

_After a while…_

"You should really learn to bring an umbrella or something..." she suggested, wiping the water-rain of his handsome face. He smiled lovingly which brought her to a complete bliss. He had very cute and loving violet eyes, messy brown hair and a very pleasing smile. Overall he was really a boyfriend material.

"Were you expecting someone?" she asked curiously.

"No... not really." he replied.

She smiled. It seems like it's the only thing she knows of doing.

"How about you, were you expecting someone?" he asked her back.

"No..."

"So Miss Lacus... where are you from?"

She was stunned. How did he know her name?

"Huh?" was all she could say.

"I heard your father call you that name... yesterday."

"It's not fair! I don't even know yours!" she exclaimed.

"It's better if you don't know... we won't be seeing each other very often now."

"Is that so? Then why are we here?" she asked, demanding for an answer.

"I don't know..." was all he could say

She smiled. "I win..." she whispered. She moved away from him and let herself be soaked in the rain. Kira watched her as she danced gracefully in the rain. 'So...beautiful...' he thought. She smiled at him begging him to join her.

He ran towards her and splashed her with water from below. She screamed. "Hey that was rude!" she pushed him but she was dragged together with him. His muscular arms supported them and she giggled. She turned while holding his hand. As if in a ballet show, she turned again but lost balance and landed on his muscular chest. He laughed. "Careless, are we not?"

"You know it's still not fair! What's your name?" she exclaimed. But he didn't answer. All he did was smile at her lovingly. "Watch it mister. If you continue to look at me like that... I may fall in love with you." she joked but she felt that she meant it. He looked up to the crying sky and grinned. "We better get out of the rain...care to go to my place? My sister and best friend are there. That is, if you don't mind." he stretched his hand towards her, hoping for a yes.

She smiled in dismay. "I can't. Someone's waiting for me...my fiancé."

His heart stopped beating for a moment and was quickly brought back to reality. "I see... it was nice spending this time with you... Miss Lacus." He gestured. He caressed her cheek and looked into her deep sea blue eyes. She smiled her usual. "Before this is over, can I ask for your name mister?" she pleaded, her eyes begging for his response.

"It's better if you don't know... your fiancé would never want you to be with me... he might kill me..." he assured but smiling at the same time.

She then again smiled her usual. "I'll be seeing you again...someday for sure." her voice beginning to fade in the darkness of the dawn.

"For sure..." he whispered.

* * *

_10am in the morning_

"A party?! Why is that?" Kira jerked.

"It's a unity party, you and the daughter of the owner of this mysterious company, dance and sing and... whatever!" Athrun blurted, eating a piece of cake.

"I'm not going to dance with someone's daughter in front of thousands of business men! There's no way!" Kira protested.

"Well, you have no choice of the matter. I make the decisions while you are away... and it so happens that you always are." he sipped his juice and sighed in relief.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

"Yeah, we've always wanted to find a business partner but none of them would fit our standards... until this company just so happens to show up in town..." he started "after all we are the only technological company that doesn't have a business partner..." he sipped his juice again and sighed.

Kira got something from his pocket and was surprised to find her necklace again. 'Oh man! I forgot to return it to her again! What in the world is wrong with me?' he thought. He slapped his right cheek and sighed.

Athrun, seeing the necklace, grew very curious. "Who are you going to give that to?" he asked.

"I'm not! I'm returning it to that girl with pink hair..." he mumbled.

Athrun burst out laughing. "Oh boy, Kira stop hiding everything from me! So... how's life with her?" he asked.

Kira turned red. "I told you... she's just a stranger I met back at the park!" he screamed.

Athrun smiled at him but didn't utter a word...

* * *

_In a mysterious really big mansion_

"A party?" she squeaked.

Her father nodded. "But why...?" she continued.

"It's a unity party. Don't worry darling it'll be fine. It's just one dance tonight."

The girl sighed and lay back down her bed.

'Another party...'

* * *

_8 pm inside "the great hall"_

People were dressed formally. The music was one heck of play and the party had just begun. The party for the unification of Hibiki Corporation and Eternal Corporation has finally started.

"So are they late?" Kira asked. Feeling kind of hot at what he was wearing. "Don't feel that way! Its not like you're wearing this damn tuxedo!" Athrun implied.

Kira looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a black, very unique polo shirt that was not tucked in. Its sleeves folded up to his wrists and the designs of white curve line along its sides were magnificent. His shirt was glistering but not really like the shine of the sun.

Kira looked below and saw many people dancing...they probably were business men invited to the party who brought their nasty little children along with them.

The music was turning slow and people were now dancing with partners. The scenery was like beauty and the beast down there!

"They're here!" Athrun shouted.

Kira and Athrun went down the stairs and the music stopped. Outside was a white familiar limousine. Then a man with blonde hair went outside the car and greeted them. Kira froze a bit but not too much to make anyone notice as he shook hands with the man and accept his gesture. They were now standing in the center of "the great hall". His heart was beating so fast...so fast that he couldn't even catch his own breath.

'This man...' he thought.

"Good evening, Mr. Kira Yamato." He greeted.

"Ah…yes... good evening to you too sir..." he was out of words as this man resembled someone very familiar.

"My name is Siegel Clyne... President of the Eternal Corporation," he started.

Kira's eyes were filled with surprise that his breathing hastened.

"Father?" a voice sprung from behind said.

All of them looked behind and saw the most beautiful sight no human being has ever seen. She had the most beautiful white gown that glittered with the moonlight. It was like darkness meeting the luminous light for the very first time.

"_You shouldn't be here mister..."_

Kira was aroused at the beauty behind Mr. Siegel who has called him father. Then an odd music played in his mind and echoed in his heart. The vision of Ana had disappeared and it was only she that he saw.

_Suddenly he pulled her into his arms as a speeding truck past. Her eyes widened in shock at what just happened. She was almost killed by that speeding truck. She cried in his embrace, feeling his warmness._

Siegel moved aside in order for Kira and the girl to clearly see each other. Her expression of bewilderment changed when she saw him. Violet eyes, messy brown hair... it was him!

"This..." the man who called himself Siegel started.

_He ran towards her and splashed her with water from below. She screamed. "Hey that was rude!" she pushed him but she was dragged together with him. His muscular arms supported them and she giggled. She turned while holding his hand. As if in a ballet show, she turned again but lost balance and landed on his muscular chest. He laughed. "Careless, are we not?" _

"…Is my daughter..."

"_So Miss Lacus... where are you from?"_

"Ms. Lacus Clyne." He finished.

Athrun's mouth went wide open.

Kira's expression softened and he smiled at her. He inched foreword and stretched his hand towards her.

"It's strange how destiny tells us a story...isn't it?" he began.

She smiled at his gesture and giggled.

"It's not right to laugh at someone else's ideas you know..." he grinned. She smiled and it began.

He placed her hand on his and they danced to the beautiful music... after seeing this everyone followed in.

"Do they know each other already?" Siegel said. He saw her daughter's expression of extreme delight and was relieved. Never did he see her so happy before. An idea suddenly entered his mind and he would be so glad as to follow it.

Athrun was so surprised that his mouth was still wide open. 'You idiot! You are so full of surprises!' he thought.

"Mr. Clyne. Please follow me to the Council's table." he said and they walked away leaving Kira and Lacus dancing.

"You are full of mysteries, Ms. Clyne..." he started.

"I presume I can say the same to you...Kira." She smiled, finally knowing his name.

"I still can't believe it, how did this happen?" he asked.

She just smiled lightly.

"Why don't we enjoy the night?" she pleaded.

"I'd love to...in the rain..." he started.

She looked at him and wondered what he was talking about.

"Just like the first time we met." he smiled as the two looked outside the "great hall" to find a peaceful evening.

* * *

**Cai-nikz and classmate**: It's getting interesting!! Leave a review! Please and Thank you!! 


	4. Unshed Tears

**Cai-nikz**: Okay…So this time our update took longer than expected, actually we had a lot going on this week, projects, dances, assignments, and even more our exams 2nd quarter exams will be up during the second week of October. (_deep sigh)_

**(Cai-nikz's classmate)**: True, true… Anyway, I'd like to thank all those who reviewed, we really appreciate them, and we'll try to update faster this time so don't worry you guys! Also, thanks for editing the story Cai-nikz… (Sorry for my wrong grammar you guys…)

**Cai-nikz**: No prob! On with the story! (_throws confetti around)_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Unshed Tears**

"I had a wonderful time Mr. Yamato." the blonde man said with a very big smile. For Kira he was too soft for a business man.

"My daughter had a wonderful time too." he added looking at his daughter Lacus.

Kira looked behind him and saw Lacus who was already out of her gown and was now dressed normally. She was wearing a very pretty blue sundress that matched with her crystal blue eyes. He also looked around "the great hall" and saw janitors already cleaning up the mess and the only people left that were eating were his men and Siegel's.

He felt it again. He knew he lost this feeling when Ana died but now it came back and this brought him fear. He promised her he would **_never_** love again. Is it really a sin seeing Ana inside another girl's body?

"I'm happy that Lacus had a very wonderful time, sir." he said.

Siegel nodded and then smiled.

'Like father, like daughter...' Kira said to himself.

"I'll just be having a word with Athrun..." Siegel explained.

Kira nodded in agreement. He then proceeded to Lacus who was watching the moon.

"Daydreaming?" he blurted.

She turned back and saw him. Brown, messy hair and purple shade eyes.

"I guess you can say that..." she smiled. She let the wall be her support.

"Want to go for a walk? I mean, your dad's still having these conversations with Athrun and Cagalli. You know...Athrun my vice president and Cagalli my sister...the persons I introduced to you earlier..." he invited.

Her face showed little uncertainty and this troubled him. "You can tell me the problem when we walk..."

He then grabbed her wrist and led her to "the great hall" gardens.

_

* * *

_

_In the gardens _

"The flowers are really beautiful in the night." she complimented. Lacus was approaching a bunch of yellow bells growing along the gardens. She also looked around and saw tulips, white roses, and red roses... even pink roses.

"I knew you would like it here..." he said, smiling at her amazement.

She giggled at the idea.

"What? Is there anything wrong?" he asked, a touch of confusion could be noticed.

"I really didn't expect you to be _thee_ Kira Yamato...the person known to be the richest man in the entire universe." she explained.

"I did expect you to be the daughter of Siegel Clyne...the girl I met in the rain..." he complied. She smiled. He was right. Neither of them knew what was supposed to happen. Neither of them knew that their destinies were already intertwined at the beginning.

"Time flies so fast..." she suddenly said. He was startled at her sudden statement. "What do you mean?" he asked curiously. "Remember the information I told you just this morning? About...my fiancé..."

He froze and then let himself be brought to reality again. "Arranged marriage?" he guessed. She turned slightly at what he said. "How can you say that?" she asked curiously.

"Well, it's very rare for girls as rich as you to be stuck in that kind of undying curse..." he explained.

"Rare? Not so...undying? Curse…? I think you're right..." she giggled a bit and then returned to the troublesome expression she had minutes ago. She was observing a very beautiful pink rose.

"Don't people even wonder why...when we touch a red rose, it can never be avoided that we get hurt but when we touch other roses, nothing happens..." Kira said. He then looked at her from behind as she sat on the bench examining the pink flowers.

"It's because all our hearts are fragile...we try our best not to get hurt, but the more we struggle... the more we bleed. Just like how its thorns protect the stem because when people separate the stem and the flower...both of them will die..." she explained. Surprisingly, he didn't understand what she just said but he was sure she meant something.

"When are you going to get married?" he asked abruptly which he didn't mean to do.

"Six months from now..." she replied with a very deep sigh. Not for long he sat beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you tell your father about how you disagree with the wedding?" he suggested. Lacus looked at him bewilderedly. He then replied with a smile... a very ensuring smile.

"What am I suppose to tell him?" she asked while now examining the red roses.

"By the way... what's the name of the guy?"

She paused for a moment and closed her eyes. "Anthony Gates..." she replied weakly. Kira's eyes widened in a sudden shock, Anthony Gates, the son of the father of Cosmic Era technology, Gerald Gates. His father was the beginning of the creation of these mobile suits, the nuclear weapons and other technological facilities which led to the creation of the earth forces military base on the moon. He was also the inventor of the many satellites that ORB has promoted in making. Certainly this man is of high regard in the society, not to mention his son who is said to be the heir of the business. Making it much harder to believe...Kira's childhood and best friend…

"That's one curse you can never get out from..." he laughed. But when he noticed her expression not changing he stopped laughing. Lacus was really troubled unto what she should do. When the heart beats you have to follow it, but when it is forced to beat then abandon it. She stood up and examined the mature red roses. Suddenly she was pricked by its thorns. She jerked suddenly but then calmed down a bit. It really did hurt. The kind of sting the thorns gave to her was unbelievable. She observed how her blood dropped and tears were forming in her eyes. Suddenly, a hand got her injured finger and that person looked at her with concern. He then smiled. She observed him carefully. His face was clean and clear. He was not of the social class but just your typical handsome next door neighbor. The guy then licked away the blood and sipped her finger since it was a thing he would always see in the movies. Moving by his instincts was not really the most advisable thing to do.

She continued to observe his features. He tried to wrap her hand with his handkerchief, tearing a piece of it apart and then tying it unto her finger. She smiled at the view and giggled slightly, her usual gesture. He then smiled back at her.

"Thanks... Kira."

_

* * *

_

_3 days later... 10 am at the office _

"We will see to it that our company and yours, Mr. Kira Yamato, will be of a great success as business partners." he read. Nodding his head for Kira's reply he then smiled, his usual gesture.

"I believe so... Mr. Siegel Clyne."

"The working sector of both facilities will impose a meeting tonight for further ideas on the next step to be made to enter the most challenging part of the business with partners. New ideas will be traded and new technology will be created to make a brighter future." read Representative Nicol Aiman.

"This meeting is now over, have a nice day everyone..." announced Athrun who seemed to be as tired as everyone is inside the room. Three hours had passed and sitting on the chair was killing all their butts!

Kira stood up and stretched his hand for Siegel to shake and he replied by shaking it.

"My daughter is kind of lost whenever she tours the city... she told me that she knew you even before the unity party. Well, it's glad to see that my daughter has friends here in ORB." he said while shaking his hand.

"Ah, yes... I did meet her once..." he uttered.

"Wouldn't you mind to tour her around ORB for a while... she is feeling kind of lonely back at the mansion... that is, if you don't mind..."

Kira felt his heart beat even faster... he never felt this way before—never. "Sure, the pleasure would be mine, Sir." He uttered again.

"Great, I presume Athrun takes care of the rest by one in the afternoon?" he asked. Kira nodded intently. He got something from his pocket and handed it to Kira.

"This is our address; you can pick her up there." Kira received it examined it for a while.

'Is this really happening?' he asked himself. "You tell her the details when you get there. She'd be glad to see you!" he exclaimed.

'Glad to see me?' he thought.

While they were having a conversation, Kira didn't notice Athrun listening outside the automatic door way.

"It'll be great to tour her around the city... but where is her fiancé?" he asked again.

Siegel paused for a moment and sighed. "You mean Anthony?"

'Anthony? Anthony Gates?' Athrun thought as he inched nearer to hear their conversation.

"Yeah... that guy." Kira nodded.

"He's not yet here... but he'll be coming soon enough."

_

* * *

_

_After the conversation _

"And what, be with her till Anthony comes back?" Athrun scolded taking a bite of his sandwich. He looked fervently at Kira who was staring blankly at his coffee, stirring it pointlessly.

"I still don't understand...if Anthony is her fiancé then he might've told her something about us." he said. He sighed and continued to stir his coffee. Athrun again took a bite of his sandwich and swallowed hard. Kira observed him and raised his brow. "Aren't you eating too much Athrun?" he asked.

"And so...?" he said, while still chewing his sandwich. Kira rested his back on the chair and looked outside the café. It was a sunny morning and no sign of any sad emotions outside the park.

"_Excuse me sir..." a girl said. He turned his back only to see a very charming and cute girl. She had black hair, green and very attractive eyes. She was holding out a necklace. "Yes?" the man questioned. "This might belong to you," she said, handing over the necklace to him. He examined it carefully and grinned. "Hey, this is mine!" he exclaimed. She smiled at his sudden expression and began to turn away until a hand grabbed her wrist. "Don't you know what this necklace is?" he asked. The girl turned to look back at him and shook her head. He smiled 'good thing she doesn't know...' he thought. "Say... why don't we go to a coffee shop or something?" he blurted. She saw his face turning very red in saying this. Making it more exciting, she accepted the offer by nodding her head._

"It's happening again, Athrun." Kira said, his eyes heavily focusing on the few people enjoying the sun. Athrun stopped chewing his food and turned his head to look at him. Kira's face was filled with a thousand emotions. "What's happening again?" he asked curiously.

"Do you think I should give it a try? Do you think I should pick her up?" he asked. Athrun saw that he really needed advice. He was sure that Kira doesn't want to do it. He doesn't want to love again. Why would he love again... it's just a tour around orb, right?

"Anthony is not here yet... I guess you should give it a try." Athrun replied.

Kira jerked at his answer. "What if Lacus will find out that Anthony Gates is my childhood friend?"

"Arch rival in love, business and money... not to mention girls." Athrun added. He continued to munch on his sandwich. "It wouldn't hurt to just try to know her; it's not like your expecting something to happen right?" Athrun continued. He again looked at him fervently, hoping for an instant reply.

Kira shook his head. "She reminds me a lot of Ana...her voice, her face, her... everything!" he blurted. Athrun paused and looked at him worriedly. "It's happening again, it's like she's a nightmare—"

"—That you wanted to come true?" Athrun interrupted. He massaged his forehead in anger. "Look Kira, she's been dead for a year—"

"And then _this_ girl shows up!" Kira interrupted, his voice being filled with rage.

"Circumstance Kira... it's called circumstance!" Athrun shouted.

"It wouldn't hurt to just try to know her; it's not like your expecting something to happen right?" Athrun asked annoyed.

"Oh...you think?" he said ironically. "Don't start a fight with me!" Athrun exclaimed, getting really aggravated. Kira looked at his watch. It was twelve thirty in the afternoon. Athrun sipped his tea while looking at him. "You just danced with her and then this? Man your heart is so fragile!" Athrun shouted. Kira fell silent and kept on holding his car keys. "It won't hurt to try it right? I mean, it's not like I'm expecting something to happen…" he asked.

"If you fall in love then you fall in love!" was Athrun's last words before slamming his hands onto the table and turned for the door as he left the café.

"He's right...Ana is still the one I love." he said to himself, somehow trying to convince his inner self.

* * *

3 in the afternoon...

"_Wouldn't you mind to tour her around ORB fro a while... she is feeling kind of lonely back at the mansion... that is, if you don't mind..."_

"_Anthony is not here yet... I guess you should give it a try." Athrun replied._

"_It wouldn't hurt to just try to know her; it's not like your expecting something to happen right?" Athrun continued._

"_She reminds me a lot of Ana...her voice, her face, her...everything!" he blurted. Athrun paused and looked at him worriedly. "It's happening again, it's like she's a nightmare—"_

"_That you wanted to come true?" Athrun interrupted._

"_If you fall in love then you fall in love!"_

Kira shook his head to erase all the things that Athrun and he just talked about as he drove his way to go back to his apartment. He decided to deny the offer of seeing her. But the memories were giving him a headache. It was too much to control. He decided to think about Ana instead. The sun was really great and the wind was of intermediate temperature. He couldn't afford to spoil this day.

_Ana looked at him with concern, "Sometimes we fail to see what is really around us, why don't you try looking sideways." _

By instincts he followed what his memory ordered him to do. He looked to his right and a wave of pink greeted his eyes.

It was her. She was standing at the shore. Suddenly everything in Kira's world began to slow down or maybe it stopped. It felt like time stopped for the better or for the worse! He even felt like his car was put to a stop. He couldn't take his eyes of the beautiful figure that he just spotted. Slowly the figure turned around and saw him.

"Lacus..."

With that his world turned back to reality.

He stopped his car and hurriedly got out of his seat. He ran for her and stopped when he noticed her figure also closing in to him. As if she just experienced what he had just been through—the stopping of time. _"Circumstance Kira... it's called circumstance!" Athrun shouted_

He stopped and so did she.

"_The flowers are really beautiful in the night." she complimented_.

They were not inches away, in fact they were miles away but each others view was so clear. It was like she expected him to come for she heard her heart beat his name.

He walked closer while she remained at her position. When he was close... close enough to see her beautiful face, he smiled.

"_Just like the first time we met..." he continued_

"Circumstance?" he asked. Lacus giggled.

"_You are full of mysteries, Ms. Clyne..." he started._

"I guess not..." she answered.

* * *

_Cagalli and Athrun in a private room in the office…_

"And did you give him another bad advice?" she asked as she took a shower in the bathroom. Athrun was sitting on the bed examining some paper works. "Me, give bad advice? I think you're referring to yourself, Cagalli." He blurted.

He waited for her reply but she just hummed in the shower. He looked at the bathroom entrance and grinned. An idea escaped his mind.

She rinsed her arms and continued to hum in the shower. She tilted her head to wash her face. Suddenly the atmosphere changed. She stopped moving and she also stopped breathing. She sensed a very familiar aura just behind her.

Without warning, two hands claimed her bear breasts. She jerked and moaned at the touch. The sensation was familiar. As the pleasure began to increase, her knees weakened and she clung to the wall for support.

"Athrun..."

* * *

_Kira and Lacus _

"So you ran away from your house?" he asked curiously as they slowly walked along the shore of the beach. "Not really the term 'ran away'... I just wanted to take in some fresh air..." she replied, smiling at him. "So you **walked** from your house up to here?" he looked at her and god was she beautiful. "Certainly, that's the only way I know in order not to get noticed by my bodyguards." she replied, her voice starting to shrill as the breeze got colder.

Kira placed his hands on his pocket and stopped as he felt her necklace inside it. She was startled at his sudden actions. She looked back as if waiting for him to join again in the walk. He looked at her, examining every inch of her very beautiful face to her pink long hair, her curves and her small lips. She was indeed quite a beauty to behold.

She inched nearer to him, hoping to know what the problem was. "What's the matter Kira?" she asked. Lacus looked at him with concern and he admired that look on her sweet and sincere face. "It's nothing... I just remembered something." was all he said. They then continued to walk. "How far are you gonna walk from here?" he looked at her only to see her expression change. He was a bit shocked, not because of her sudden change in expression but maybe he said something wrong. "I don't really know..." she whispered, her voice so soft that only the wind could hear it. She stopped and moved to face him. "I was thinking about something, that's why I came here..." she explained. She moved towards some coconut trees and rested her back there, looking at the clear sun.

There was silence as they both looked at the clear sun. It felt so strange because both of them could bear that silence, thought they've only met for a few days. Maybe the dance brought them a little closer... or maybe too much closer to each other. "Are all of us given a choice to choose from Kira?" she suddenly asked out of the silence. Kira looked at her and was at first startled by her strange question. "Of course, all of us are given that kind of privilege... that kind of freedom." was what he answered. He started to look worried. Her expression wasn't going for the best at all. He decided to know what was really going on inside her mind.

"Why is it that you look like you want to cry..." he asked. She flinched at the idea and smiled weakly. "Is it really that obvious?" she asked. Kira caressed her cheek. "Not really... I just wanted to bring the topic out of you." he could feel how smooth her skin was and how delicate it was. She turned away from him and looked on the sandy ground. "If everyone is given a choice... then why are there some people who are forced to do these kinds of choices in life even if they don't want to?"

Suddenly, Kira understood why she was acting very strange. She had problems. All of us have problems. Behind her happy blue eyes is the Lacus that she promised not to show to other people, until...

"Is it about Anthony?"

Lacus looked at him. She really is that obvious. "Do you love him?" he asked. It was a really stupid thing to ask. You can't just ask people if they are really in love with their mates, right?

She froze at his difficult question. But why should it be difficult. They were meant to be together since birth. Both their fathers said that they loved each other even when they weren't born yet so how come she can't answer this one question?

"They say I do... because we look really good together. They say we do love each other because of the fact that we were engaged. They say that..." she stopped as he placed his finger on her mouth.

"I don't want to hear about what _they_ think... I want to hear about what _you_think." he said, his eyes locking on to hers.

He could feel her shake in his glance and a bit of fear. He held her right hand to ensure her safety in expressing her thoughts and opinions, and even her heart. His hand was warm and delicate. It secured her from insecurity she had left with him—just by only that one single touch. She looked away, breaking the communication between their eyes.

"I never was given a chance to make my own decisions... everything was planned from the beginning. Just like the way we were modified to be this beautiful or handsome. Just like the way I was created through man's technological advances. The Coordinator, a human being expected to do great things because that is what they were made for. It's because their destinies have been written. How can you say that we are all given this kind of freedom? How can they say that people create their own destinies?"

He could sense her eyes beginning to be teary. This was going too far for her. "Destiny is not written on a piece of paper." he blurted softly into her ear. Then she just noticed how close he was to her. His two hands were on her sides, holding her two hands. His face just above her head and letting her scent fill his entire being. "Then why am I forced to do something I don't want to do? Is it because of my past?" her voice shaking in pain, she closed her eyes. "Why is it that people hide what they feel because of what others believe in? Why is it that I am not able to control my own life? Why is it that..." she stopped. Lacus opened her eyes and again realized she was in his arms—crying her wits out. She then felt his muscular arms around her softly. She never felt this comfortable before. She recalled every moment she had with Anthony but nothing seems to convince her that she loves him. Now, she's in the arms of someone she had just met... or maybe destined to meet from the very beginning. She didn't care. In his arms she was able to express what she felt, and she was happy. "I don't know if I love him or not..." she whispered. But the more she talked, the more he brings her closer to a tight embrace.

She was different, he thought. She was indeed very different from Ana. Ana was everything she is while this girl is trying to be what everyone expects of her. The more he thinks about this, the more he wants to be closer to her... the more he embraces her tighter yet softly and gently into his arms. She resisted this kind of intimacy but sooner melted into his arms. "All I know is, I have to make my own decisions." she spoke. More tears came out from her eyes.

"It's going to be okay... I promise." he ensured. He slowly pulled away from the embrace to look at her. Her eyes were swelling from her tears and she was shaking really hard. She bowed her head, trying not to make contact with his desire-filled eyes. To her surprise he tilted her head up and placed his forehead unto hers. "Today... we'll follow what you want to do..." he began "…like there is no tomorrow."

He smiled at her in order to stop her shaking. Her hands moved up to his face and caressed it. She then melted in his arms once again. "I would really like that Kira..." she whispered.

* * *

**Cai-nikz and classmate**: What romance! This is the beginning of love!! Please leave a review or we'll cry!


	5. For What Seemed Like Eternity

**Cai-nikz**: 'Sup you guys?

**(Cai-nikz's classmate)**: We should really update faster, Cai-nikz…

**Cai-nikz**: I know… (_sweat drop_)…Should we get on with it?

**(Cai-nikz's classmate)**: Yeah, I think we should…

**Cai-nikz**: On with the long awaited story! Kyaa!

* * *

**Chapter 5: For What Seemed Like Eternity**

She hummed another song again to break the silence. They've just spent almost 3 hours on that beach. Now they were staring at the sunset and again in silence. He stood next to her holding her hand. She seemed to enjoy this moment but didn't know why. "The sun is about to set... why don't you make a wish?" he suggested. She looked at him with clouded eyes and looked confused. "Wish?" she wondered. Kira nodded in agreement. He looked towards the setting sun and smiled.

"They say that when you wish when the sun is setting, it will come true when dawn breaks. It's really a funny thing isn't it?" he laughed. She smiled at him, the usual.

"_You believe in all of these legends but did you prove it, for yourself to see? No." He shrugged and giggled again._

She smiled at the memory. "I thought you said you didn't believe in legends unless you proved it to yourself. Did the sunset grant you your wish?" she asked. He stopped for a while and Ana had once again filled his mind.

"_Make a wish Kira, the sun is almost setting!" She shouted, as she tried to persuade him. Kira looked at her in bewilderment. "It's not like its going to come true!" Kira exclaimed coldly. She pouted at him. "At least try your best to believe that it's true! Give it a try Kira!" she said, pulling his arm to convince him in doing so. He sighed. "Alright... if it's for you then I'll do it. But I don't really think this'll work out," he explained. She then just smiled at him, the usual. He faced the sunset and took in a deep breath. He closed his eyes and there was silence for a moment. _

"_All right then, we better get going!" he suddenly said. She pouted again at him. "Why do you always pout at me that way?" he asked her. She deepened the gaze and then sighed. "What did you wish for?" she asked curiously, locking him with her eyes. He turned away and shrugged his shoulder. "I won' tell it to anybody! It will totally jinx it!" he shouted. She spanked his head softly and giggled a bit. "You're such a cheater!"_

He clenched his fists at the memory and looked away from her gaze. "I don't believe in fairytales anymore..." he whispered. She noticed his happy expression fading away, being swallowed by the infinite silence that had once again conquered them. "I just want to cheer you up, that's all."

She smiled at him. Knowing his sadness deep inside, she felt sorry for him. "Memories?" she simply asked. He flinched at the idea. He began to stiffen and his smile faded away. "Some people say," she began "that people cling to memories because those are the only things that don't change. I don't really have too much of happy memories but is that true?" she asked, trying to hear out an answer from him. But all she heard was his sudden hard breathing. Once again, his expression softened and she felt something break inside her. His eyes were giving her this kind of feeling. "I don't understand why people cling to memories. I guess they made the most of the yesterdays and wished that today would be yesterday but it never did... it never would... and so they break apart and cry." His words echoed in her mind like a bell being rung over a hundred times. She looked at him worriedly. She didn't understand why he was always like this. Always, it's not like she knew everything about him. They have just met for a week and now here they are. "Is there something wrong Kira?" her voice entering his ear and again outside his other ear. As if he hadn't heard what she just said. "I don't really want to talk about it... I really don't." was all he said. He looked at her again with those very sad eyes. He smiled weakly and then turned to see the sunset. "Let's go... the park?" he asked, his expression just suddenly returning to its original state. She nodded in reply. He looked at her very beautiful eyes and adored it. It has been a very long time since he spent time with girls. She's the first one after Ana's death. As he failed to realize what he was doing, she reached up her hand to caress his cheek. Still, he didn't remove his gaze. "What's wrong Kira?" she asked, trying to break the silence once again. "I was just thinking about some things that's all." was all he said. She smiled her usual. He then smiled back in return.

* * *

**At the park around 7 pm**

"Is it really this crowded in the park during the night?" she asked. She observed all the people and families enjoying the night shows. It became more like a carnival than a park in her eyes. The trees had so many Christmas lights and the walkways were also surrounded with neon lights. Children were running around and their parents trailing them. Lacus looked at them with amazement! For Kira, she seems more like a kid who failed to enjoy her childhood. The sight of seeing her happy seemed to make him a bit cheerful too! He looked from side to side and also viewed the happy people, trying to admire what she admired. She looked at where she was standing and was surprised to find out that she wasn't there! 'I was just looking sideways... where on earth did she went off to?' he thought. He began to run around too look for her but in this thick crowd it was merely impossible too find her. He squeezed himself into the crowd just to look out for sights on where she is. He looked right, he looked left, and he looked everywhere! Suddenly memories of Ana start to enter his mind... really bad memories.

"_Ana! Where are you?" Kira shouted. The thick crowd was really noisy, it was merely impossible fro anyone to hear him. He continued to run and look for her. He looked right, he looked left and he looked everywhere but there was no sight of her. He squeezed himself out of the thick crowd and continued to look for her. He crossed the sidewalk to go to the second part of the park and still the crowd was very thick. 'Where on earth had she run off too?' he thought. He again squeezed himself into the crowd to find her. He hated this, he knew Ana always liked to look around and play games but this was too much. He squeezed himself out of the crowd to cross the sidewalk and go to the third part of the park but a strange sight startled him. A girl was waving her hand at him. "Ana!" he screamed. She was carrying a brown teddy bear. Worried, he ran towards her. To his surprise she also ran towards him. They were inching close until she pushed him backwards. He fell slowly to the ground, she smiled at him, dropped her teddy bear and a speeding car hit her._

'Please don't let this happen again!' he screamed to himself.

_He stood up slowly and observed her dead body on the ground. People were circling them and voices he can't hear. He closed the distance and picked up her dead body and embraced it. Slowly, his tears dropped down. Inch by inch, his heart was breaking. Minute by minute he wanted to die together with her. His breathing increased and anger filled his heart. He looked at the crowd who did nothing but to watch him reminisce. "Please you have to help her!" he screamed. In his arms lay her lifeless body. Her head was bleeding and so was her entire body. He then held her closer to him and shed tears of anguish and sorrow. He looked up and people were coming for them. Everything then became so blur and unclear, more tears ran through his cheeks. He was about to loose her—his entire life. They began to take her lifeless body out of his arms and they helped him up. He could see that they were talking but he couldn't hear a thing. He gasped in horror. "Ana", he whispered. Then he fainted._

'Where in the world is she?'

He had reached the third part of the park but still there was no sign of her. Tears began to form in his eyes as he hopelessly tugged his messy brown hair. He was now standing at the center of the thick crowd. He couldn't take this anymore as his tears slowly escaped his eyes. Then... a voice he heard.

_Mizu no naka ni yoru ga yureteru_

_Kanashii hodo shizuka ni tatazumu_

_Midorinasu kishibe_

_Utsukushii yoake wo_

He stopped. That voice sounded so familiar. His heart began to beat even faster. He ran and trailed down to where the voice came. Into the thick crowd he again went.

_Tada matte iraretara_

_Kirei na kokoro de_

_Kurai umi to sora no mukou ni_

_Arasoi no nai basho ga aruno to_

The voice grew louder and the beating of his heart went faster like a stallion. His breathing increased even more. 'That voice...' he thought.

_Osiete kureta no wa dare_

_Dare mo ga tadori tsukenai_

_Soretomo dareka no kokoro no naka ni_

'Hang on, I'm coming!' he thought. He ran faster and the voice grew even louder.

_Mizu no nagare wo shizumete_

_Kureru daichi wo uruosu shirabe_

Running even faster he stopped near a stage.

_Ima wa doko nimo nakutemo_

_Kitto jibun de te ni ireruno_

_Itsumo, itsuka, kitto_

Without thinking he screamed a name—her name. "Lacus!" His voice echoed in her mind and she dropped the microphone but the man beside her caught it in time. She looked into the crowd that was watching her sing and saw him. It took time for her to recognize his image and not for long she moved down the stage. He also strived to get out of the thick crowd. Her heart raced her breathing. As she was down the stairs her tears began to roll down her cheeks and into his arms. She sobbed there letting his scent fill her being. He embraced her tighter as if there was no such thing as tomorrow. They both cried and neither did the crowd mind what they were doing because they just continued to walk. "Where were you?" he coldly asked but a little bit of concern in his voice. He waited for her reply but all he heard was her sobbing. He then realized that maybe she was also looking for him. "I was scared... so scared." Her voice was shaking. He lightened his embrace to give her some space to explain, his forehead against hers as she looked down. "I was trying to find you but then you just suddenly disappeared. The noise of the crowd was really scaring me. When I came into this part of the park and saw this singing booth, I decided to sing in high hopes that you would track me down whenever you would hear my voice... if you were looking for me." She tilted her head to look up at him and saw very sad eyes. 'He was looking for me' she said to himself. "I didn't know what else to do. I was worried and so I just kept on running. It felt like eternity out there and I was afraid." His voice echoed again in her mind and it touched her heart. He rested her head on his chest and smiled. "I feel the same way, Kira." He pulled her closer into his arms. "Let's get out of here okay?" he said. They broke away from the embrace and hand in hand, they continued to walk.

* * *

**At the restaurant... the restaurant Athrun and Kira always go in to take lunch. (8 pm with Kira and Lacus)**

"Are you aright?" he asked. He looked at her sad expression and wondered. She nodded her head signaling a response. He sighed. "I'm really sorry, it was my fault you had to get lost." he weakly said. She looked up at him and smiled her usual. "That's not what I was thinking. I was just wondering why...

_Without thinking he screamed a name—her name. "Lacus!" His voice echoed in her mind and she dropped the microphone but the man beside her caught it in time. She looked into the crowd that was watching her sing and saw him. It took time for her to recognize his image and not for long she moved down the stage. He also strived to get out of the thick crowd. Her heart raced her breathing. As she was down the stairs her tears began to roll down her cheeks and into his arms. She sobbed there letting his scent fill her being. He embraced her tighter as if there was no such thing as tomorrow. _

... I... I" she paused. She didn't want to finish the statement. Something was wrong when she flung to his arms fro support that time, and she knew what it was. But something keeps on telling her that everything is just okay.

"_Today... we'll follow what you want to do..." he began "…like there is no tomorrow."_

Those words repeated inside her head—like there's no tomorrow! She shook her head to take those things of her mind only find out that he was looking at her with that very deep gaze. "Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked. Her eyes demanded an answer. He looked away and smiled. "I was just thinking about something..." he began.

_They both cried and neither did the crowd mind what they were doing because they just continued to walk. "Where were you?" he coldly asked but a little bit of concern in his voice. He waited for her reply but all he heard was her sobbing. He then realized that maybe she was also looking for him. "I was scared... so scared." Her voice was shaking. He lightened his embrace to give her some space to explain, his forehead against hers as she looked down._

...really weird." That moment was very confusing. He felt something strange but something keeps on telling him its okay. He sighed and tried to erase what had just happened—for both their sakes.

"Should I get you home now?" he asked. He was as shocked at himself as he kept on hoping she would say no. But in this kind of intimidating moment, it would be impossible for her too stay long with him. She looked away and sadly nodded in reply. He seemed to be a bit depressed but it was her decision. "Let's go then... your father might be really worried about you."

* * *

**Athrun and Cagalli**

"Have you seen Kira just this afternoon?" she asked. Her hands circled his waist as they both watched the moon from outside the balcony. "I don't know if he's spending time with the pink-haired girl... but he's all right."

He turned to face her and caressed her cheek, her beautiful brown eyes shinning in the dark night. He closed the distance between them and placed his lips on hers. Not for long they parted. "You mean Siegel Clyne's daughter?" she asked curiously. Athrun nodded in reply. "He's going out with her?" she again asked. This time, Athrun wasn't sure of what to answer. "He said he's not going too and he said he's not planning too. By the way, do you still remember Anthony?" he asked. Cagalli tried to recall this Anthony and a weird event escaped her mind. "You mean, Anthony Gates? The 'kid next door'?" she exclaimed. She giggled a bit at the memory. "He's Lacus' fiancé..." he continued. Her expression changed. Her eyes a widened a bit and gave him a very shocked expression. "What! Man did he score big time!" she shouted. Athrun only nodded in reply. "Is Kira dating her?" she asked. "I don't really know what to answer since he also doesn't know what to answer. "Whoa! I remember the time when both Kira and Anthony fought for Ana's heart! Good thing Kira won that time but...in the situation right now... I think it's impossible for him to win against him since he's engaged to her." she said. "We're not even sure if he likes her. Remember what he said to us? He's not going to love anymore!"

She broke away from his embrace and looked outside the balcony. "Kira's only good with words. He's going to give in. If he does not give in then it will be a much bigger problem. Why is she hanging out with Kira when she knows she's engaged? There must be a problem on her side of the house. Is it an arranged marriage Athrun?" she thought for a moment and turned to look at him. "Maybe... but..." Athrun massaged his forehead and sighed. "Are we gonna help him if he really does fall in love with the girl?" he asked. She looked up to the dark sky and to the twinkling stars. "A little adventure would make my day a bit different."

* * *

**Kira and Lacus in Kira's car…**

The radio was playing lots of slow music and he sang along silently to them. He looked at the sleeping figure beside him and smiled. Her face was like a child who had just finished crying. They were nearing her home and he had to wake her up. He looked at her face, and then down to her beautiful body 'so beautiful...' he observed her breathing and accidentally, his gaze landed on her breasts. He blushed and looked away. But this beautiful maiden beside Kira was getting the best of him. He continued to look at her and saw the silver shinning thing on her finger that made him a bit jealous. It was a promise ring. A ring which states that she is to be married in the next few months...a ring which caused her to sometimes avoid his simple touches. But the ring didn't stop her from giving in to his embraces and neither did it stop her from spending half of her day with him. But the ring was the main reason why she couldn't stay long with him. But why would he want her around? That's the question he wanted to answer after she got lost in the park. The way he embraced her was unique, it was special. He never embraced anyone like that before... not even Ana. His heart that time was beating so fast and his breathing was very hoarse. He looked at her once again. This time he concentrated on her innocent face.

"_If everyone is given a choice... then why are there some people who are forced to do these kinds of choices in life even if they don't want to?"_

"_Do you love him?" he asked._

"_Time flies by so fast..." she suddenly said._

"_When are you going to get married?" he asked abruptly which he didn't mean to do._

"_They say I do... because we look really good together. They say we do love each other because of the fact that we were engaged. They say that..." she stopped as he placed his finger on her mouth._

He shook his head to erase all those memories and neither time nor Ana can stop them from coming back. He was troubled—deeply troubled. He shouldn't be thinking this way. It's forbidden on both Lacus' and his side. He can't love anymore and she can't love anyone else. If that is so then why are they here? Why are they together? Why are they so close to almost be kissing each other! He stopped the car and rested back his head. He slowly looked at her and turned away to look at her house just outside. He got something from his pocket and pulled it out. It was her necklace. Probably Anthony gave it to her once but why didn't she come looking for it? He looked at her again with those sad eyes. Slowly her eyes began to open. Quickly, he placed the necklace back into his pocket. She slowly regained consciousness and realized they had arrived at her place. He looked at her smiled. "We're here..." he whispered. Both of them got out of the car and looked at the huge house in front of them. "I had a great time, Kira... thanks for everything." She said gleefully. He was shocked at his sudden change of expression. 'A girl who holds many mysteries... I see.' he said to himself. She turned around and walked away. He watched her figure walking away from him and an idea escaped his mind. Suddenly he grabbed her wrist and she turned to face him. "I'm hoping to see you tomorrow, if you're free." he uttered. She was a bit surprised at what he said but she was also a bit happy that he wants to see her again, hopefully forever. He inched forward towards her and smiled. Again, he was so close to her and that feeling flowed inside her veins again. She looked deeply into his eyes and he also looked into hers. He captured her eyes and slowly their faces moved closer. She stopped at the feel of his breath against hers. 'Stop Kira...' she thought. He noticed the pleading in her eyes, telling him to stop. Suddenly his right hand was on her cheek and pulled her closer into an embrace. "Kira..." she whispered. "Everything will be all right. Someday, you will know what your heart truly desires." His words touched her deeply and she smiled. "I hope so..." she said as he wrapped her arms around him in reply to his actions.

"Kira!" a voice called from behind them. They quickly broke away from each others arms as they saw who it was—Lacus' father. She moved away from Kira to embrace his father with her cheeks blushing and so was Kira's. "I'm very glad you took my advice in touring my daughter!" he exclaimed. She was a bit surprised at what her father just said. She looked at Kira with those confused eyes. He shrugged his shoulder. "I'm hoping you would again tour my daughter tomorrow. I'm sure she would love it!"

Kira giggled a bit and then looked at Lacus. She turned away from his gaze and looked at the ground. He was a bit surprised at her sudden actions. "I'm honored sir... I really have to go now." he said. With one last smile he got inside his car and drove off. She watched his car move away and a sheer of pain escaped her heart. 'Father wanted him to see me?'

"_I'm hoping to see you tomorrow, if you're free." he uttered_

_

* * *

_

**Cai-nikz:** Hey, what are you scheming!

**(Cai-nikz's classmate)**: Oh nothing really… (_shrugs_)

**Cai-nikz: **I guess there might be troubles between the two, huh?

**Cai-nikz and classmate:** Well then! We'll leave you now and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!


	6. The Pieces That Were Left Behind

**Cai-nikz: **(_eats cake and another…and another…and another…)_

**(Cai-nikz's classmate): **You know…we should really start soon…

**Cai-nikz:** (finishes _the whole piece of cake_) Aw, they can wait… (_Opens another box, eyes sparkle_)

**(Cai-nikz's classmate):** (_sweat drop_) Ehehehe… since my classmates refuses to stop eating her cake, let's leave her for a minute and get on with it, shall we?

**Cai-nikz: **(_finishes box, looks around for anymore, cries_) Whaaa! No more cake!

**(Cai-nikz's classmate):** (_clicks the button on the super remote for a new box of cake_)

**Cai-nikz:** (_stops crying, smiles, screams_) YAY! More!

**(Cai-nikz's classmate): **(_clicks the button for the Fanfic_)

**Chapter 6: The Pieces That Were Left Behind**

The rain was not getting any better and neither was Kira. It was 12 in the morning and still he couldn't sleep. He sat up straight on his bed thinking about... Ana.

"_It's a free world, Kira! Everyone is given a chance to make a difference!" Ana exclaimed, Kira looked at her and raised his brow. What in the world is this girl talking about? He thought. _

_She continued to talk and seconds later, changed the subject. The next minute she was talking about life, then the next minute she was talking about love and anger and destiny and fate and..every other thing that would pop into her mind! It was really getting annoying. _

_He thought of ways to make her stop talking, and an idea escaped his mind. He grabbed her wrist, forcibly making her face him. Then, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips upon hers. It was a soft and tender kiss, just enough to stop her from blabbering about...almost everything. She enjoyed it and kissed him back in reply. Not for long, they parted. He looked into her eyes and smiled, "So all you wanted this whole time was a kiss from me?" he said, grinning. She giggled at his idea and tilted her head to kiss him again. This time, it was deep and long. He parted away from the kiss and laughed, "You should've told me earlier, then I'd give you the greatest kiss in the entire world!" he exaggerated. She looked at his purple eyes and grinned, "If you are given that chance, to kiss me, then do it!" _

_He flinched. She moved away from him playfully and laughed, "Everyone is given a chance... or maybe a chance that was never given to them." _

"A chance that was never given to you..."

"... Lacus..." he murmured.

"_Well, it's very rare for girls as rich as you to be stuck in that kind of undying curse..." he explained._

"_When are you going to get married?" he asked abruptly which he didn't mean to do._

"_Six months from now..." she replied with a very deep sigh._

"_Are all of us given a choice to choose from Kira?" she suddenly asked out of the silence._

"A chance...for all of us—for both of us." His eyes widened. Why did he just say that! What force on earth could have made him say that in this enduring silence? He shook his head to erase the things he had just been thinking, especially what he just said. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes. "It could be impossible... even if there is a chance." He shook his head again to get Lacus of his mind. It's just that there's no one good enough to think about, he thought.

What about Ana? Is she not good enough to think about? He shook his head again and slid himself in bed. He clenched his hair and began to breathe deeply. 'Just forget about everything that happened, okay Kira?' he said to himself. But the more he tries to forget, the more she keeps coming back inside his thoughts.

_Without thinking he screamed a name—her name. "Lacus!" His voice echoed in her mind and she dropped the microphone but the man beside her caught it in time. She looked into the crowd that was watching her sing and, she saw him. It took time for her to recognize his image and not for long she moved down the stage. He also strived to get out of the thick crowd. Her heart raced her breathing. As she was down the stairs her tears began to roll down her cheeks and into his arms she landed._

He screamed at himself and once again he found himself thinking about Lacus. He looked at his clock. It was 12:05 am. He sat up in bed again and remembered the first time they met.

"_You shouldn't be here mister..." a soft voice said. He froze. 'That voice' he looked up to see who it was and he was greeted with a smile. He saw a very beautiful girl. She was holding an umbrella that was shielding both of them from the rain._

'Why did we meet? Why during this time of my life... when I needed Ana the most?' he bent his head and shook it. His mind was going crazy! He looked to his right and saw his phone. Suddenly, an idea escaped his mind (like the usual). 'Should I call her?' he thought. There was this voice inside him that wanted to call her but then again, his logical knowledge told him he shouldn't. He rested his head on the bedroom wall and sighed.

"_It wouldn't hurt to just try to know her; it's not like your expecting something to happen right?" Athrun said._

"Why am I thinking this way?" he asked out aloud. He looked at the ceiling of his room and saw Ana's face—a vision—yet it looked so real. He smiled at her faint expression. She was smiling at him too. Happily, he looked into her eyes... and realized he was looking at nothing. "What should I do?" he asked, as if talking to the still ceiling above him.

Suddenly, a strange sound came from beside him. His phone was ringing. He removed the covers from him and was about to answer the call... but he hesitated. The phone kept on ringing and he was still hesitant. 'Who could this be?' he thought. An image of Lacus entered his mind—answering his question. He shook his head again and scolded himself. He gave one last look at the phone and it stopped ringing. He just missed an opportunity of a lifetime!

He sighed. 'Good riddance...' he said to himself. As he was almost going to hide under the covers, the phone once again rang. He froze... 'Now what?!'

Again, he was hesitant.

_He noticed the pleading in her eyes, telling him to stop. Suddenly his right hand was on her cheek and pulled her closer into an embrace._

"_It's going to be okay...I promise." he ensured._

"_They say that when you wish when the sun is setting, it will come true when dawn breaks. It's really a funny thing isn't it?" he laughed. She smiled at him, the usual. _

"...the usual..." he whispered.

He took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Hello?" a sweet voice called out.

A part of him enlightened and a part of him fell into pieces.

"Kira...?" it continued.

He couldn't answer it. That sweet voice sounded so familiar, or maybe it was just his imagination that made it sound familiar.

"Hello?" it said again.

He rubbed his face and gathered enough courage...

"Hello..." he replied.

"Kira...is this Kira?" the voice whispered.

"Yeah...this is Kira." He answered deliberately, pretending he doesn't know who the voice belongs too.

"It's me..." it started "...Lacus."

When he heard her name he felt butterflies in his stomach. A feeling of curiosity entered him; yet, a feeling of just ignoring the voice also was penetrating into his heart.

"Lacus...why are you awake at this time of the morning?"

There was at first silence and then he heard her breathing heavily.

"Lacus, what's wrong?" he continued, with a bit of nervousness in his shrill voice.

"It's really nothing. My father just went to the PLANT's, and so, I'm the only one left here together with the housekeeper and the other maids. It's really quiet and still and I was already getting board." she stated. She looked outside her window and saw the busy city. It was still alive and wonderful lights surrounded it.

"Are you looking at the city from inside your room?" he guessed.

She was a bit stunned but then later giggled. He heard her giggle and grinned. That feeling of slight anger against him was gone.

"Do you... want to...maybe go to a place where... everything is still and quiet?" he said, struggling.

"Where?" she curiously asked.

He thought for a moment and talked, "Well, it's a very special place..." he started "If you want to go to some other places... then... it won't be a problem cause... the city really... never sleeps... here in ORB..." he said, his hands already shaking.

A faint smile escaped from her lips. "Are you sure you want to go? Maybe I just disturbed you..."

"No, no!" he quickly answered, "you didn't disturb me... after all... I wasn't really going to sleep... I'll pick you up ok? I'll be there in 15 minutes!" he assured.

She heard his very excited yet nervous voice and gladly said yes and the conversation ended.

With no time to loose, he got up, got dressed and combed his messy hair. He looked at Ana's picture on his desk and smiled at it. Beside the picture was Lacus' necklace. He got it and placed it inside his pocket. 'If you... can do something...' he thought.

He sighed heavily, got his car keys and went off.

**In Lacus' quarters**

She looked outside her window, waiting for any sign of Kira's car. She was really expecting him this much. She felt different when with him. It was certain and she was assured that it felt safe to be with him. She remembered that moment when she flung to his arms and cried. She liked it, moreover, she loved it. Yet, just like Kira, she too was restless. On one account, she never liked to go out with him, yet, on the other, it felt so... heavenly. She read this story in one of the books her father gave her. It was entitled '_When the Heart Beats'. _The story is about a girl who was engaged to a man she thought she loved. Then, suddenly, another guy comes into her life and, by circumstance, changed everything. The sad part of the story is that the man she was engaged to and the man who changed her life were, unfortunately, lifelong best friends. How twisted fate can be. Might as well entitle it _A Story of Twisted Fates_!

But a happy thought escaped Lacus' mind. The story really doesn't comply with her life. Kira and Anthony are not childhood friends and Kira didn't change her life entirely. Entirely? What does that mean? She shook her head to get those silly things out of her mind. Silly? Honestly, does she think it's silly? I don't think so.

After what seemed like eternity thinking about **silly **things, Kira's car had just arrived. She saw him walk out of his car and patiently waiting for her to come down. He raised his head and saw her window, but the night was so dark and he could not really determine of she was watching from below.

He waited entirely for her to come down. He looked at his watch... it was 12:20 in the morning, a really funny time to be with someone whom you've just met. Well, it has actually been three weeks since they've been together. The statement **since they've been together**, I think, is not a very proper term.

He noticed the front doors opening a bit and saw a figure, wearing a purple cloak, approach him. It opened the front gates, in which Kira was waiting outside, and revealed its face. He was amazed at the beauty in front of him, it seemed like it was the first time they've met. The beauty smiled at him and he could only smile back. He was taken away by her sincerity and he was taken away by her intense beauty, especially at night. "Hello..." she started, "...Kira..."

He looked into her eyes and held her gaze. Again, her heartbeat went faster. He could sense her nervousness as he looked inside her eyes. He stretched his hands and caressed her cheek. She flinched a bit but sooner got used to his fragile touch.

"So! Where do we go now!" she cheerfully asked, just to break the silence. His lips circled in bewilderment and confusion but it wasn't really that noticeable.

"Do you wan to see how the moon looks like at this time of the day?" he asked. Her expression turned out to be a girl who just entered pre-school! "It'll be wonderful!" she exclaimed.

**Kira and Lacus in a mysterious place of complete silence...**

"Where are we Kira?" she asked. His car was going inside a place called _Hilltop Haven. _"Don't worry... this is a park." He said.

She turned to look at him with a worried look. He noticed it and smiled at her, "don't worry, you won't get lost here...ok?" he assured her.

The car stopped and when she got out, she was so surprised at what was around her. There weren't any trees in the whole area but there were numerous flowers scattered all around. It was a great place to go to a picnic. The area was clean and silent. Only the blowing of the wind can be heard and the voices of the grass that danced with it.

He stretched his hand and smiled at her, "Come on, you still haven't seen the best part out here..." she grabbed his hand and they walked together. She observed the whole area. It looked more like a garden but the flowers were not grouped according to its kind. The strange thing was that no one was there! The park didn't really attract many viewers and Lacus could see why. She wondered even more why Kira brought her to this place.

They moved further into the "so-called" park and stopped in front of a sign that says **STRICTLY PROHIBITED. **Behind the large sign was a place bordered with small steel gates and the entrance was locked. Kira got something from his pocket—it was a key. She looked at him with confusion but he continued on. He unlocked the entrance using the key he had and opened the gates. She looked around and saw grasses, dead leaves, withered small flowers and, the weird part, a tall oak tree at the center edge. The place was not as lively as the outer part and was not really that attractive.

"What is this place Kira?" she asked. This time, she was really confused. Why did he take her here?

He looked at her and smiled. She was confused with his smile, a little bit of pain molded it and made it like that. He walked further with Lacus following her, since she had no other choice. They approached the old oak tree, which Lacus thought impossible because oak trees don't usually grow on hilltops.

Then, her eyes widened at what she just saw. Behind the oak tree was the moon.

It was bigger and she felt so near to touching it. She placed her hands on the steel bars below her that were used as boarders. She looked at it with extreme amazement. He only smiled at her expression. He was glad that he surprised her. He sat down and rested his back on the old oak tree.

As he observed further her reaction, he felt his heart break into millions of pieces. She reminded him so much of Ana and so little of the pain that she brought into his life. The way her pink hair danced with the wind and the way Ana's black hair singed with it. He could only cry... but he tried not too. He wanted to go back here because he wanted to prove to Ana that he has moved on... yet, the same thing happened: he still is crying over the pieces that she had left behind.

"This place is beautiful Kira!" she exclaimed. She turned around to look at Kira... yet teary eyes greeted her. He forced a faint smile and then bowed his head. Slowly he got up and joined her. "Yeah... it truly is wonderful out here..." he whispered. His voice was shaking as if afraid to show anything stupid. She couldn't stand that bothered look on his face. It was hurting her and tearing her apart. Yet why is it affecting her?

She gathered the courage to ask him but the more she looked into his sad eyes, the more fear entered her. What is she going to do? He had always been there whenever she's sad. When she felt like crying, he would always make the first move to cheer things up. She had to do something... she must!

"What's... wrong?" she asked, her tiny voice echoing inside his head.

"This place used to be so full of life... so many flowers and laughter," he started, his voice now soar and hoarse, "Now... only the old oak tree lives on, and nothing more."

She felt pain and also felt his anguished spirit. Now she knows why Kira is acting this way.

"...Ana..." she whispered. He flinched and looked at her with those very sad eyes.

"I knew it... it's about Ana, isn't it?"

He turned away and just forgot about what she said, although she was right.

"_You look nuts," Ana complimented. She was looking at the funny-faced Kira that was entertaining her. He had just placed lipstick on his lips and acting like a girl. "I like you more as a man so give up the act alright?" she said not really feeling so entertained. Kira removed the make-up and smiled. "Hey... a simple joke wouldn't hurt right?" _

"_Come on, Ana! Cheer up will you!" he shouted. He began to tickle and tickle her until she gave up landed on the ground with Kira on top of her. "This isn't fair!" she shouted. She forcibly pushed him away and ran for it. Now, they look like kids playing under an oak tree!_

"You can tell me... if you want to?" her tiny voice was carried by the strong breeze. He turned around and looked at the oak tree, and later, faced her. "This is her favorite place," he simply answered. Yet Lacus was not contented with his simple answer. "Why are you so sad?" she asked again...this time hoping for a direct answer.

Kira couldn't help it. The memories were getting the best of him. We wanted to hold back the tears, he wanted to just continue on with his life...we just wanted to live! Yet, the only thing constant in this world is change.

"She died...because of me."

With this, she was taken away. She kept silent until he could talk again. She could feel his breathing increase in movement and the grinding of his teeth. She could feel anger and hatred and isolation and...Many other sad things... she could feel his need.

"I was supposed to be the one..." he weakly whispered, "I should have been the one who died and not her..." he sighed. She could feel his heart breaking into millions of pieces, she could feel his soul being torn apart and she could feel his desire to be held...once again. Yet, why isn't he reacting? Why isn't he crying? He's just there, standing and looking at the oak tree with emptiness. What is wrong with him?

"You know what... she didn't to deserve die... She was everything to me...and I lost her..." he calmly said while looking at the glittering dark sky. He wanted to cry, he wanted to weep... but then... it would be pointless—everything was pointless. The still image of blood all over Ana's face, her harsh breathing, her teary eyes, and...her death… He formed his fist and punched the ground. Surely this wasn't what the future that promised them—promised him. But he enjoyed suffering like this. He could hear his own heart ache and he could hear his own heart sing hatred unto his soul. He liked it... the feeling of getting hurt... of being all alone.

She realized what he was doing to himself. He was crying without tears, he was suffering without yelling and most of all... he was breaking himself apart without even touching his own heart. She felt his quiet pain and could only look at him. 'Why is he doing this to himself?' she asked. She wanted to know why, she wanted to know what qualities Ana had. 'She must be a very great girl for a very great man loved her...' she thought.

"Do you often hurt yourself this way?" she abruptly asked. He looked at her when she said this. A slight gasp was heard from him and then silence. They once again found themselves looking into each other's eyes. While looking into hers, a little bit of pain pierced through his heart but he did not know why.

"Yeah..." he bitterly replied. She sensed the bitterness within him and pitied him. He's too kind to be in this kind of condition, he was too giving to loose this much, he was to loving to be left alone like this. "You really don't have to worry... I'm often like this whenever I remember her."

She turned away from his gaze and looked up into the sky. "I don't understand why people as loving as you could loose this much..." she whispered. He laughed a bit and then grinned. 'Who does she think I am?' he thought. "Well you proved yourself wrong right now!" he exclaimed. She breathed deeply and smiled, "I usually don't... and there is still so much too learn about you, Kira." her voice echoed in his mind again and it pierced through his heart. What did she mean by saying those words?

Being so curious, he looked at her and cast out a very confusing look of both anger and compassion. "What do you mean?" he asked. Curiosity got the best of him again, but this time...he wanted to know. "First, you have to ask yourself why you and Ana have met... how about remembering the times when you were together…" she began, "then start thinking about the things she has done for you."

Just like a child, he followed what she said. He looked to the ground and began to think about the times he and Ana had spent together. She looked at him and was pleased that he was following her advice. She saw him smile a bit...then...

He first remembered the first time they met. It happened in the park when Kira forgot his necklace and Ana was the one who returned it to him. Then, after that, they started seeing each other. As time went by, their friendship bloomed and then later turned out to be an endless love, for one cannot live without the other. Two years of knowing each other had passed and he asked her hand in marriage. She was doubtful at first and turned down the offer. They parted for another 2 years and when they saw each other again; they realized that they could never be with out the other. The bond grew stronger and then they were engaged. Happy moments flew their way and darkness was no where to be found... until that fateful day. It was 8 in the afternoon and she was on the park, a day before the wedding. He was looking for her... searching for a trace on where she had possibly been to. She just got lost in the thick crowd and it worried him. When turned back, he saw her. Her very beautiful appearance mesmerized his eyes. He moved closer to where she was standing. Then... she pushed him back... she was smiling... and it happened. She lay there in his arms, bleeding... she closed her eyes... and then silence.

It was hurting him even more. He looked up to the sky to make the tears go back into his eyes. The pain was unbearable and it was killing him! Why did she ever ask him to do this? He was clenching his fist to even the pain within. She noticed his expression change and was almost about to cry. His figure was also unbearable to anyone who would see it. "Second is to cry because she's not here anymore but she left you this legacy of happiness..." she whispered. He bent down his head for the tears were too heavy to take back. He was now crying with tears but he did not make a sound or even sob... he just cried there very silently. Tears flowed down his eyes and more memories escaped his mind. She was more affected now; his tears were bringing her pain yet, why? "Third is accepting the facts..." she started, "then let go..."

With these last words, he began to sob slowly and very silently. Yet she could hear it now... his pain, his anguish and his hatred towards himself. Why is he like this?

"...I can't..." he said, struggling to get them out of him. "I just can't do it... I can't!" he weakly gasped. She could not bear it anymore. The sight of seeing him like this has brought a tremendous effect on her. More tears escaped from his eyes and he sobbed, wept and hated himself even more.

"Does it hurt you Kira?" she vividly asked.

He looked at her with anger in his eyes. Of course it hurt him! What does she think she's saying?! Does this girl even know the effect of getting hurt?

"If you are hurt... then it is a sign..." she touched his face and caressed his cheek, "it is a sign that you really want to let go..."

His eyes widened. How come she knows these kinds of stuff? For a while he looked into her eyes. He saw sincerity in the things she had just said. She was right. He did want to let go but he couldn't. "Why do you... with your words... touch this frozen heart?" he weakly asked her. She smiled at him in reply. He could see the tears forming in her eyes. She was hurt because he was hurt. It was a very compassionate sight and a loving experience. He smiled at her but it was different. He smiled bigger this time and was happy. Yet, a very hurtful reality once again entered his heart and he was brought again into tears. She was confused. What evil thought could have entered his mind?

"Yet, the pieces are too scattered to clean up..." he hopelessly said. Taken back by his words, she moved closer and embraced him... with tears in her eyes.

_Doushite kimi wa chiisa na te de_

_Kizu wo seoou to suru no darou?_

_Dareka no tame dake janai miushinawanaide_

_Doushite boku wa mayoinagara _

_Nigedasu koto dekinai no darou?_

_Nozomo no wa hikari sasu hi wo hi wo..._

He was at first surprised but then surrounded his arms around her small body. He could feel her pain... and she was having this because of him. She has such a kind heart. He pulled her closer and they were drowned by their own fantasies. Her body was so small against his. He was warm and had a warm heart. 'Why am I doing this?' she thought. It was pointless to be doing this... they can't be together even in the very end.

"The pieces that were left don't matter anymore... you just have to wait for the other new pieces to assemble them again but what it would create for you will be different: a happier view from a sad position..." she cried. He rested her head on his muscular and warm chest. She heard the beating of his heart and this time it was softer in tune.

_Find the way_

_Kagayaku sora ni te wa_

_Todokanakutemo hibiku ai dake tayori ni_

_Susunda michi no saki hikari ga mitsukaru kara_

_You'll find the way_

Struck by her words he embraced her tightly... never letting go. He wanted to believe, he wanted to stay like this forever. She was able to give him peace and forgiveness but there is still this doubt inside of him. Questions linger in his mind. 'What is it that the heart really seeks? Is it comfort and then be rejected? Is it passion and then be betrayed? Is it love and then be lost? Or is it the reason why it beats together with the other and then realizing that you weren't really meant to be in the end?' his mind was driving him crazy and he didn't want to spoil this wonderful moment of healing.

"What is it that the heart really seeks?" he asked. She closed her eyes and said, "to be accepted..."

"...once more..."

This was enough... enough to heal a broken man within his torn world. "Thank you..." was all he could say... the moon was watching them being swallowed by each other's desires and this time... forever was not enough.

**Cai-nikz: **(_throws box away_) Okay I'm done…let's start the fic!

**(Cai-nikz's classmate):** We just finished. . .

**Cai-nikz:** What? (_Starts to cry_)

**(Cai-nikz's classmate):** Don't worry, you didn't miss anything…

**Cai-nikz:** Really?

**(Cai-nikz's classmate):** Really, besides…you can have the final remarks…

**Cai-nikz:** (_Jumps happily_) Yay! Okay, let's see… Um, don't forget to review! And. . . (_Eyes shine_) . . .send me CAKE!

**(Cai-nikz's classmate):** (_sweat drops, sighs_) don't you think of anything but cake?

**Cai-nikz:** Ice cream's good too!

**(Cai-nikz's classmate):** (_deep sigh_) she'll never learn…

**Cai-nikz: **(_Jumps on classmates back_) Whee! Review! Cake! Ice cream! Hahaha…piggyback ride! X3


	7. Reminiscing

**Cai-nikz: **Hey, it's been a long time since our update, ne?

**(Cai-nikz's classmate):** (goes _through our assignment_) I know that…I was too lazy to create a new (_thumbs up_) Masterpiece!! Hahaha!

**Cai-nikz:** (_sweat drops_) uh…err…

**(Cai-nikz's classmate):** (_grins_ _when suddenly feels a light tug from the end of shirt_)

**Cai-nikz:** Ne, where's the remote?

**(Cai-nikz's classmate):** Nani? WE LOST THE REMOTE?!?!

**Cai-nikz:** (_coughs_) Correction…_you_ lost it.

**(Cai-nikz's classmate):** (_starts panicking_) WHATAMIGONNADO?! WHATAMIGONNADO?! WHATAMIGONNADO?! WHATAMIGONNADO?! (runs _around in circles_)

**Cai-nikz:** (sweat drops, spots a silver remote) found it!

**(Cai-nikz's classmate):** (_is still in a panic frenzy_)

**Cai-nikz:** (_clicks the "fan fiction start" button_)

* * *

**Chapter 7: Reminiscing**

He walked along the empty road with a depressed face and a bad weather. The wind was blowing madly and the once blue sky was now filled with dark and grey clouds. "It's going to rain..." Kira said to himself. He tilted his face to see the sky. Lighting made its way down to earth then followed by thunder.

He sighed.

He continued to walk along the way. The city lights below him were not aware of the agonizing moment inside his heart. His eyes were beginning to tear themselves. He was alone now—so alone.

_"Kira, Athrun and I are going to the picnic this afternoon. If you want to invite Lacus then I guess that will double the fun!" Cagalli invited with a big smile on her face. She knew he'd go somewhere today—somewhere wherein he'll spend the whole day sobbing and crying. Kira just sat still on the couch browsing the TV. His eyes were emotionless and still. Cagalli sighed heavily. She couldn't do anything to cheer up her brother. She clenched her fists in defeat. "Alright Ana, you won this round..." she whispered silently to no one in particular. _

_Cagalli looked at her calendar hanging on the kitchen door. _

_It was October 25. Today was Ana Jane Evan's 2nd year death anniversary. _

"_Why are you doing this to yourself?" Cagalli asked out aloud. Kira didn't reply. His grip on the remote became tighter and his breathing now hard yet fragile. "Stop it Kira. You're hurting yourself just because of Ana! Don't you know that there are more people out there who still love and care about you? WHAT ABOUT **LACUS**?!!!" _

_Kira was enraged. He stood up and faced Cagalli with the angriest glare he could give her. His purple eyes lost its shade of happiness. Cagalli froze at the sight of his dreadful eyes watching hers. He may be her brother but there are lots of things that she did not know yet about him—especially about his relationship with Ana._

"_You weren't there when I loved her—you weren't there to witness every laugh and every tear we had!" Kira shouted to her. He quickly took his black jacket then darted away. He stopped at the exit of the door saying, "I don't want anyone to follow me, do you understand?!" _

_He slammed the door behind him when he was outside the huge mansion. He walked away and placed his hands inside his pockets but was put to a stop when he felt something—Lacus' necklace. He began to remember what she said that night at the old oak tree. _

"**_If you are hurt... then it is a sign..." she touched his face and caressed his cheek, "it is a sign that you really want to let go..."_**

"_I don't know what to do anymore..." he hopelessly told himself then strode off. _

The rain finally poured upon him as lightning and thunder followed. His body protected by the waterproof black jacket he had but his face and hair were not saved at all. He continued to walk and would sometimes take a glance at the city below him.

"_Are you looking at the city from inside your room?" he guessed._

_She was a bit stunned but then later giggled. He heard her giggle and grinned. That feeling of slight anger against him was gone._

He shook his head to erase every bit of emotion he had towards the pink-haired girl. Her voice, her touch, her promises and her beautiful face—Lacus' kindness; he wanted all of these to disappear for the moment. He just wanted to think about Ana and all the days they've spent together.

A car passed by him and glided over a pond of water which soaked Kira. Thunder became louder and the rain became heavier. He felt emotionless and was never scared.

"_You have a sister?!" asked the very confused girl. Kira smiled at her then nodded. "Before my mother died she asked me to find her here in Orb. I'm still searching for her though." Kira replied. Ana placed her finger on her chin then looked happily at Kira._

"_Do you know her already? Have you seen her before?" Ana asked again. Kira nodded. "I've seen her a year ago when she visited Mom and me in the PLANT's." Ana sat down on the bench. "So... she doesn't know your mom died?" _

"_No... That's why I need to find her and take care of her." Kira sat alongside her. "So... as your friend... I think I need to help!" she exclaimed happily. Kira suddenly jerked out at her expression. "What, you're going to help?" Kira rudely asked. Ana pouted. "So you don't want me to help you?"_

"_No, no... I mean I'd love to have your help!" Kira defensively told her. She stood up then stretched her hand to him. "Why don't we start now?" _

_Kira shook his head while smiling. 'This is going to be some kind of adventure...' he thought then grabbed her hand. _

"You know I loved you Ana, right?" Kira told the sky.

_He splashed the salty ocean water towards her as he ran off. "C'mon Ana! Don't be such a sheep!" he teased. Ana pouted then chased Kira while running along the shore of the beach. He was able tog grab his wrist the he turned to face her. She froze when his eyes changed their meaning. He smiled at her weakly. "You've got dirt on your face..." he said. "Close your eyes Ana." _

_Ana hesitated for a while but hen closed her eyes. His right hand flew towards her angelic face and traced it. He caressed her gently. They have finally found his sister after months of search. She never left his side and he knew she deserves more than just their friendship. She waited patiently for Kira to finish but his hands kept on caressing her cheek._

_He leaned closer stopping when their noses touched each other. She didn't pull away. "I love you..." _

_Her eyes shot wide open then he kissed her gently. It wasn't long before she kissed him back and the kiss became fervent. It was long and passionate—their first kiss. _

"I loved you so much even if times were hard." Kira started to sob silently.

"_But where are you going?" he cried. Kira couldn't help but let the tears flow. Ana turned away from his gaze, "Is it because you turned down the offer?" Kira said. Ana flinched and then began to cry too. "Is it because you don't love me anymore?" _

_Ana felt her heart being squeezed by him. "No, Kira! You know very well why I turned down you offer. I know we've been together for two years and I know that you love me; but I'm not ready for lifetime commitment!" Ana defensively told him. Kira clenched his fists. "When will you come back?" _

_Ana's right hand flew to her heart. "I don't know Kira..." _

_Kira's breathing became hard and his sobs loosened. "I'll still be waiting for you Ana." Kira desperately said. Ana couldn't believe what she just heard. With him she just experience being loved by someone so special. His strong embraces, his kisses and his promises... she knew she will miss them. If love lasts forever then she will come back—for sure. _

"_I'm sorry..." she whispered to him. She inched nearer to him and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you...goodbye..." _

Kira stopped walking then fell to his knees and faced the wet ground—crying. "I knew that love lasts forever...you made me believe that Ana!"

_Kira looked at the sunset with eyes half-hopeful and half- broken. Two years had passed since Ana left him. _

"_Still the same old Kira huh?" a very familiar voice spoke. He turned around and saw beauty behind him. She smiled at him then flung to his arms. "I'm back, Kira..." _

_Kira couldn't hold back the tears—the tears of joy. He wrapped his hands around her small and slim body. He's smiling like he used to smile way back then and she still feels the same way before—before when they tried to discover love... before when they tried to learn love. Now... everything was different. _

"_Love does last forever..." he whispered to her ear. She pulled away from him then looked deeply into his eyes. "You've got dirt on your face." Kira slyly said. "Close your eyes Ana." _

_Ana knew this technique, she remembered it so well like it was yesterday. She followed him and so closed her eyes. He rested his forehead on hers then his right hand flew to her lips. He felt the gentle skin and the soft texture of her mouth. _

"_I knew you'd come back..."_

_She smiled then he placed his lips on hers in a gentle yet passionate kiss-a promise of forever._

He punched the ground with all his strength. The rain and his tears fused together as they fell down from his cheeks. "But..."

"_Please you have to help her!" he screamed. In his arms was a lifeless body of a girl._

"But... why..."

_Her head was bleeding and so was her entire body. The boy that held her shed tears of anguish and sorrow._

"Why did you leave me this time?!" he screamed.

* * *

**WITH THE OTHERS**

"Kira, Kira!" Athrun called out. He ran to all sides of the park—the place where Ana died. "Shit! He knew we would come looking for him!" Athrun exclaimed as he kicked the ground as hard as he could. Lacus and Cagalli, who were soaked in the rain for hours, looked hopelessly at Athrun who was also soaked in the heavy rain. It was a good thing Lacus had her purple cloak and Cagalli had her brown cloak. Yet still, the heavy rain soaked even the slightest of protection.

"Where could he have gone too?" Cagalli asked herself. "I wish I knew then I'd punch him for doing this all over again!" shouted Athrun furiously.

Cagalli looked the beautiful maiden that stood beside her. "I'm sorry to drag you into his mess Lacus. It's just that... you and Kira have been frequently spending time with each other." Cagalli apologized. "I'm really sorry."

Lacus shook her head. "Don't worry Cagalli; I'm also worried about your brother."

Cagalli smiled at her kindness. "Why is he doing this to himself?" Lacus asked them. Athrun bitterly snorted. "It's all because of that Ana girl! He did this last year now he's doing it all over again!"

Lacus sadly looked at the ground. She was soaked in the rain and she knew it was bad for her health. She may be a coordinator but she wasn't used to this kind of stress. The cold wind blew past them and it affected Lacus the most. She was wearing a simple dress while Cagalli and Athrun wore pants to protect them form the cold. She shivered slightly, half-afraid and half-determined, Lacus looked at them. "We need to find him fast before he hurts himself." Lacus told them. She was ready to find him no matter what might happen to her.

"Hey... isn't that birdie?"

Cagalli looked at Athrun's pointing finger and saw a robotic bird lying above them. "What's that?" Lacus asked. "It's birdie! It's Kira's mechanical bird that Ana gave to him as a present just a few years ago!" Cagalli replied.

"I've never seen it before..." Lacus looked at them. "Kira said birdie left after Ana died..." Athrun reluctantly replied.

"It's back..."

"Do you know where Kira is?" Athrun asked the mechanical bird, with its wing flapping against the rain.

Birdie landed on Lacus shoulder then flew away.

"I think it is telling us to follow it!" Lacus said, while looking at birdie that stopped flying and landed again on her shoulders.

"Lead the way..." Lacus whispered to it then it flew. Cagalli, Athrun and Lacus followed it in hopes to find Kira.

They ran along the coast where Ana and Kira shared their first kiss. Lacus felt her knees weakening but she tried to keep on running. Cagalli stopped to breathe first and so the two followed.

"Athrun... I think you need to go back and get the car. I presume Kira is on the other side of the city. It will be a waste of time if we run to find him in this way. I need you to go back and get the car. We will meet on the other side of the city. You use the extension bridge to get there while Lacus and I run along the path. Maybe he stopped and along the way."

Athrun nodded then quickly ran off away from them—back to get his car. "I think he went to the mountain side to get there. He would think that it would be too tiring for us to find him there. He sure is a very clever person!" Cagalli exclaimed. Lacus was now breathing hard and panting. "Are you alright Lacus?" Cagalli asked worriedly. "It doesn't matter anymore. We need to find Kira fast!"

Lacus and Cagalli continued to run along the way. They stopped at the sign the pointed to their right that said 'Mountain Side'. "Is this the quickest way to get to the other side of Orb?" Lacus asked. "I believe so..." Cagalli replied.

She grabbed Lacus' by the wrist and they ran for it.

Athrun, on the other hand, reached his own house and drove his car to the extension bridge. "Kira you idiot!"

Lacus and Cagalli panted their way up. The cold wind passed by them and again affected Lacus the most. Her body was failing her all over again. As birdie led the way Lacus stopped as a sudden chest pain occurred. "What's wrong?"

Lacus tried to hide the pain so she shook her head then they continued to run. "Where in the world has my stupid brother gone too?!" exclaimed Cagalli. They have run through Mountain Side but Kira was nowhere to be found. "We need to continue to run Cagalli. I'm sure he has reached the other side!"

They ran along the heavy rain with hope that nothing bad had happened to the handsome brunette. They were running down now. The city lights below them disappeared as a new noise came from in front of them.

It was Orb's second sector. It was a city in line with Onogoro Island. Lacus almost tripped over but Cagalli was able to catch her in time. "Are you sure you're alright Lacus?" Cagalli doubted. Lacus nodded and then they continued to run.

Athrun reached the city in no less than the girls. He parked the car near a park then went outside to find Kira near the exit of Mountain Side.

"Is that Athrun?" Lacus pointed.

Athrun easily saw them since they were the only people running in the rain. "Have you seen Kira in your route?" Cagalli asked. Athrun shook his head. "He couldn't have gone far here so wee need to split. Is that okay with you Lacus?" Athrun asked her. Her face was now pale and tired. She nodded anyway so they went in separate paths.

Lacus sat down on a bench first and tried to catch her breath. Her right hand flew to her heart and tried to ease the pain. "Please... I just need to find him... please keep up..." she said to herself. The pain was unbearable. She should've drank her medicine, she regretted.

She gathered her courage then ran to find the missing Kira. Birdie landed on her shoulder again, asking her to follow the flying machine. Birdie flew with Lacus trailing it from behind.

She ran across a park and searched for him but he was not there. She stopped by another park but then he was not there too. She passed by a very huge mall and some buildings. There were no people found, only cars that passed by and other workers that had gone overtime.

A cold breeze passed by her again and she stopped at the freezing sensation that invaded her body. The rain grew heavier, her cloak was soaked, her clothes were soaked, and her entire being was soaked in the rain. "Kira where are you?"

* * *

**WITH KIRA**

"Huh?"

He stopped when he heard someone call his name. He turned around only to find no one. At least he found a tunnel bridge to protect himself from the rain. He walked along it, not minding the voice that tried to call out to him.

Again he stopped. The voice seemed louder now but distant... no... It was near him... he couldn't explain how it sounded but it was of a girl he knew so well. He felt his heart ache when he heard the voice again. He grew nervous. "No..."

"_Stop it Kira. You're hurting yourself just because of Ana! Don't you know that there are more people out there who still love and care about you? WHAT ABOUT **LACUS**?!!!" _

He froze when he remembered what Cagalli said to him hours before he left home. "No... She didn't... she couldn't...!"

His eyes returned back to color once again as a very dangerous conclusion escaped his mind. 'Cagalli isn't dumb so she probably knows where I am... but what if she brought her along... she might've... she must've...NO!'

He turned around and ran back. Something is about to happen and he knew it!

"Lacus..."

* * *

**WITH LACUS**

Her eye sight blurred and the pain in her heart increased. Birdie landed on her shoulder to check if she's all right. Lacus only nodded then birdie flew to lead the way. Another cold wind passed her and she shrieked in pain. The coldness of the night swallowed her body. She shook her head to tell herself she can still find him—she can still find Kira.

She saw birdie cross the other street so she gathered her strength and crossed the street successfully. She fell to her knees as her body was failing her. "No please... not yet... I can almost feel him..." she told herself then stood up to follow birdie. Birdie crossed another street and Lacus fell to her knees again but stood up with the remaining strength she had.

She raised her head when she heard a very familiar voice call unto her. It was distant and blur and fading every time it called to her. She crossed the street but then another cold wind passed by her. She was put to a stop in the middle of the rainy street. Lighting followed by thunder descended from the heavens. She embraced herself as her weak system was shutting down.

"LACUS!"

Called out the voice but this time it was louder and very real in sound.

She raised her head only to see the person she was trying so hard to find.

"Kira, KIRA!"

She was about to run but a strong light appeared from the side. Kira's eyes widened. Lacus froze, unable to move her body. A very loud honking sound made her cover her ears—a huge truck was coming. Kira ran but he was too far form where she was. The truck was coming for her. Kira sped up and with all his might and jumped for Lacus in time. He quickly carried her then moved away from the speeding truck skillfully.

Kira was still in a state of shock and he looked at the girl in her arms. The rain slowly stopped. He bent down and caressed her face. His tears were now flowing in his eyes. She fainted in his arms as he pulled her closer to an embrace. His tears can be seen now as he sobbed and buried his face in her pink hair.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered.

Athrun and Cagalli appeared beside them. "LACUS!" screamed Athrun. The both of them went near Kira as Lacus unconsciously lay in Kira's arms. Kira embraced her tightly then continued to apologize while crying.

* * *

**IN THE HOSPITAL IN THAT CITY**

A very angry blonde adult entered the hospital accompanied by a few of his men. They quickly went inside the elevator and went to the 4th floor of the hospital. When they arrived at the 4th floor they tried to search for room 143. They stopped when they reached the room. Without knocking anymore, the blonde-haired adult darted in and when he saw the pink-haired maiden tears flowed from his eyes.

"Lacus!"

He went near the sleeping figure then caressed her beautiful face. Anger swooped inside his heart, "my daughter..." he whispered. He clenched his fists then tried to breathe to control his anger and emotions.

"Mr. Kira Yamato?" he called out. Kira weakly replied from behind him. The adult turned around unable to keep his blood from rising. "Is your story true?!" he asked him. Kira hesitantly nodded his head. "It's true mister Siegel..."

Siegel angrily took Kira by the collar of his jacket and pinned him on the wall. "I've entrusted my daughter's safety to you and now this!"

Kira's tears began to flow from his eyes. "How could you do this to my daughter?!"

"I didn't know she would do it... I didn't know she would—" Kira was cut off.

"Haven't you noticed the care and kindness inside my daughter's eyes?! Of course she would some along in search for WHERE EVER YOU MAY BE! YOU'RE HER FRIEND AND IT'S VERY OBVIOUS!!" exclaimed Siegel. He let go of Kira and faced his beautiful daughter. "I want you to get out of here... now..." his voice was horse but now calm.

"I can't. I need to stay here until she wakes up." Kira told him. Suddenly Siegel's men grabbed Kira by the arms and led him outside. They shut the door as Kira tried to get in once again. Athrun and Cagalli watched Kira as he rested his face on the door and cried. "I'm so sorry Lacus..." he said then slowly fell to his knees and cried silently.

* * *

**Cai-nikz: **(_tries to calm her classmate_) Hey now, I already found the remote.

**(Cai-nikz's classmate): **(_broods in one corner_) you're just saying that…

**Cai-nikz: **Really, I'm telling the truth… (_Takes out the silver fan fiction remote_)

**(Cai-nikz's classmate):** (_eyes wide in shock_) You found it! You really did!!! (_Dances the happy dance_)

**Cai-nikz: **(_joins classmate_) Yay, you gonna give me cake?

**(Cai-nikz's classmate):** Not till we let them read our fic…

**Cai-nikz:** But—

**(Cai-nikz's classmate):** Later, we have to start no—

**Cai-nikz:** It's finished!

_(Silence) _

**(Cai-nikz's classmate):** (_evil aura_) YOU DID WHAT?!?

**Cai-nikz:** (_backs away_)

**(Cai-nikz's classmate):** WHY YOU LITTLE—!!

**AND CUT! That's enough people, break it up, break it up!**

(_Fan fiction people try to hold onto Cai-nikz's classmate_)

Review…?


	8. Someday We'll Know

**Cai-nikz: **Hi everyone! We would like to inform you that I have _really_ edited the previous chapters this time! I've also fixed this chapter as well!

**(Cai-nikz's classmate):** We left you with Kira in a very sad position, and we know we haven't updated in a while… We're very sorry for that.

**Cai-nikz:** Although this is where the story begins to become interesting…promise!

**(Cai-nikz's classmate): **And now let's move on, shall we?

**Both Cai-nikz and classmate:** Enjoy!

**Chapter 8: Someday We'll Know **

"I'm afraid Mr. Siegel gave orders to us not to let you in. I'm sorry Mr. Yamato." A tall guy gave Kira a disappointed look then went back inside room 143. Kira sighed heavily. Three days had passed since Siegel Clyne did not grant Kira permission to enter Lacus' room after the incident.

He sat down outside the room's benches and sighed heavily. He felt like crying after being denied the 30th time to visit her and to know if she's all right. He looked at the pink bouquet of roses he was supposed to give her. They resemble the color of her beautiful pink hair. He smiled when a vision of her angelic face escaped his mind. 'I'm sorry Lacus...'

_She raised her head only to see the person she was trying so hard to find. _

_"Kira, KIRA!" _

_She was about to run but a strong light appeared from the side. _

He sighed in depression. He never knew that would happen. He never knew she would care about him that much. He leaned his head on the wall and looked blankly at the ceiling. "Great...now what am I going to do now?" he stupidly asked himself. If only he could see her or just take a peek at how she's doing then maybe he could finally give himself some peace.

He thought for a moment then Ana came into his mind again. He bowed down his head and clasped his hair. 'NO...I've hurt several people because I couldn't move on...please...I don't want to hurt her too...' Kira pleaded. He can't afford to see Lacus suffer just because of this...no.

He stood up, knocked on room 143 and breathed heavily. The door opened and it was the same man that told Kira he wasn't aloud inside. Kira talked with the man for a while and asked him to bring the flowers inside for Lacus to see if she was awake. The man agreed and closed the door once again.

The brown-haired man clenched his fists and sat back on the bench. "I'm not leaving unless I know she's all right..." he mumbled to himself before resting his head on the wall supporting his back. To his surprise a weird pink ball jumped into his lap.

"Huh?"

_"Are you Lacus' visitor? Are you Lacus' visitor?" _the ball asked. Kira almost jerked out after hearing the machine talk like that. "What are you?" Kira lazily asked the machine. _"I'm Haro, Haro!" _the pink ball danced. Kira watched the weird looking machine as it went jumping around in circles pointlessly. Then, a symbol caught Kira's eye. The symbol was imprinted on the machine's backside. The symbol read 'Cosmic Era technologies'.

Kira winced, "so Anthony gave this to her..." the brunette expected. After several minutes of looking at it jump around, an idea entered Kira's mind. He took haro in his hands and grinned. "Is Lacus awake?" he asked. Haro beeped once more and his ears flapped. "_Yes, Yes Haro...Lacus is awake and fine Haro!" _the ball replied. Kira smiled happily after hearing those words. He really needed them so much. "I'm glad...is there a way to get inside the room without getting noticed by those guards?" Kira asked rather foolishly. It was a room so how can the guards not see him enter a small place? Haro suddenly jumped away from Kira's hands. "Tonight...come back tonight..." Haro beeped before jumping far away from Kira. He was left stunned but then relieved. "Tonight...?"

**After several hours **

Kira had sat in the cafeteria since morning...waiting for 'tonight' to come. It was now 8 pm and the hospital would be getting dark sooner. It was then he realized that her guards would possibly take a break from guarding her. He had a big guess that they would come down here in the cafeteria to eat dinner or something. He waited for the guards to come down but there was no sign of them. 'C'mon...just give me this chance to see her once more...' he thought to himself.

He looked around and realized he was the only person inside the cafeteria. It was a bit dark and scary inside but he had to bear with it. He faced the door and soon saw 5 dark figures moving towards the café. Kira then quickly got up from his seat and hid behind dark corners. Soon the men went inside and to Kira's joy it was her bodyguards! The five of them now ordered their meals and Kira slyly escaped from the dark room and now he was running towards her room—Lacus' room.

It wasn't long till he reached it—room 143. His heart was beating so fast that he forgot who he was and how he should act in front of the beautiful girl Lacus Clyne. He moved near the door and reached for the knob but it was locked! "Damn it! Not now!" Kira scolded. He banged his forehead on the door hopelessly, is he expected to bust inside of it just to see her all right?

Kira gasped as something caught the corner of his eyes—it was Haro. It seemed to be happy being able to see Kira once more. Again, it jumped into Kira's arms and it faced the door knob. Kira had a hunch inside of him and instinctively 'opened' Haro. 'Wow...I never thought I knew that...' he thought. Inside of the small toy was a key...probably it was a key to this room. Kira felt so overjoyed with himself. He took the key and quickly unlocked the door. He entered the room slowly and locked it from the inside.

He took in a deep breath and turned around. His eyes suddenly swelled into tears as he saw her lying in bed...so weak and so fragile. He approached her, unsure but filled with determination. She was sleeping so soundly but her face made him feel so guilty. His hand flew to her face and he caressed her cheek. The feel of her smooth skin made him feel relief and joy. "I'm sorry...this is all I want right now..." Kira whispered before leaning and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

She moved when he did this and she fluttered her eyes in curiosity. "Kira...? Kira..." she mumbled. Kira froze, unable to know what to do. She was waking up and all because of the kiss he gave her on the forehead. She shrieked in pain at first and her hand grabbed his which was just beside hers. Reality struck him when he felt something cold in her fingers—a ring. 'She's engaged...' Kira thought helplessly before bringing his hand away from her face. He felt so disgusted yet he wanted more...he wanted to feel her skin underneath him.

His hand flew again into her face and she flinched at his touch. She fluttered her eyes again and Kira was getting really nervous. Before he even knew it, Lacus opened her eyes—her teary-filled eyes. He saddened after seeing those eyes of hers like that—he felt like he needed to change everything...her destiny. But why are they here? Are they destined to meet...even at the beginning?

Her hands slowly reached his face and rested it there. He held her hand and pressed it deeper into his face...feeling the warmth of her smooth skin. Her breathing was soft and tender to his ears...like that of a child in search of something magical in her life. He kissed her hand as he could no longer hold back the feeling of wanting to feel her once more. This feeling was something that abandoned him before—love.

He cried and pressed her hand even deeper into his face...the tears were wetting the soft flesh beneath him. She smiled weakly and struggled herself to sit up in bed...easily she did with Kira's help. There was silence as they looked into each other's eyes so lovingly that the last thing they would do is to kiss each other. A feeling inside of her wanted to burst and shout at him for running in the rain days ago. Yet a part of her just wanted to be in his arms—like always. She got up from bed quickly and landed herself in his arms.

He reluctantly accepted her body and her trust—her love. He held her tightly...closely to his heart as he felt tears wet his shirt. Her body as engulfed by his muscular arms and the warmth of their bodies intertwined with each other...giving the other security and safety. She felt different today and it was the same for him. She melted in his arms as she was unable to control her feelings and emotions.

_"Everything will be all right. Someday, you will know what your heart truly desires." _

His words echoed in her mind like a bell being rung over a million times. But what does the heart truly desire? She doesn't know...all she knew was that she wanted to stay like this forever—In his arms where she was safe and secure. It was only with him that she was able to shed tears—only with him that she was able to express her need to be embraced and loved like this—the way he does it—the way Kira does it. "I don't understand..." she spoke first, "how come..." she paused when she felt a sheer of pain inside her heart. Her body was failing her once again so Kira moved back and rested his back on the wall to support her. His free hand stoked her hair sensually as he listened to her sobbing. He loved it this way...he loved being needed by her...he knew for once that he wanted this but it wasn't right.

She's engaged and he promised not to love again...how could a story end so happily between two people whose fate are so twisted? If they were meant to be...then it was _destined_...at the beginning. "I don't know what's right anymore Kira..." she admitted before pushing herself deeper inside his arms. Kira understood but he didn't want to understand...if he did then they will change...there was doubt in his mind...but no matter what happens...they will always collide into each other. Even the strongest of people like her can fall...even the slightest of the most sincere words can stab someone so deeply. And they where those 'lucky' people...how fortunate.

"This is right..." he managed to answer her. He felt something cut through him after he said those words to her. It sounded so right but it was wrong...what they were doing was wrong. 'Why did I just say that? But it doesn't matter anymore...just her...I just want her to feel...' he stopped his thoughts when fearful word threatened to swallow the both of them and they feared of experiencing it...but they knew they already were...even from the beginning. They wanted to stay innocent...not minding the innocent touches...the crossing glances...when their faces would touch...they wanted to keep pretending so that they could keep on doing those things...because if they were to know the truth then the whole world would tumble upon them.

She couldn't figure out why he said those words to her. "But..." she paused again as fear squeezed her heart. She was the frightened one...afraid of loosing everything. He pulled her closer. "It's all right...we'll always know...what is right." Kira softly spoke. She was instantly brought to tears because she was scared and afraid. He felt so stupid in this situation because holding her wasn't enough...he felt the need to kiss her or even more than that just to stop her crying.

Sometimes we have to leave some things for those who need us the most.

Sometimes memories need to be erased to make way for new ones.

She cried even more at it made his desire to fulfill her needs burn even more. He couldn't take it any longer...even if it were a sin.

He gently pushed her away to look at her beautiful face. Her lips were slightly parted and their breathings were synchronized. Their eyes held each other...looking at one so lovingly. If this was the feeling she had longed to feel...if this was the feeling he had promised not to feel again...then let it be...let love have its own way.

He rested his forehead upon hers with his free hand on her face. She looked at him, confused and hurt but she wanted him to continue. His hot breath was upon hers now and their noses touched. She was about to push him away and make him stop. This moment would change their lives forever...he must not do this.

Inside every inch of her heart she wanted to know... "What is love?" she foolishly asked. He grinned and focused his attention towards her lips. Then, he said something buried deep within his heart, "You and me..."

Her eyes widened at his statement and soon she felt his lips upon hers in a dazzling kiss. She was hesitating at first so Kira pulled her into an embrace while kissing her...allowing no such thing as denial. His warmth left her no choice but to kiss him back with the same amount of passion. She felt it...the beating of her heart and the rushing of her stomach—all of these things just to feel _it..._as the kiss grew deeper and deeper. They were trapped in their own world right now and nothing could stop them. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss even more. They did not care if they bruised each others lips...because even a kiss wasn't enough to satisfy the other.

But his arms convinced her that this was enough. 'So this is what it feels like...to love freely...' Lacus thought as she melted into this one single moment in her life.

* * *

**Cai-nikz: **Sweet, ne?

**(Cai-nikz's classmate):** Finally! The romance begins! (_sobs_)

**Cai-nikz:** Everyone, we thank you all for reviewing and supporting this fic even if we tend to be a little… (_Classmate shrugs_) …late.

**(Cai-nikz's classmate):** We're sorry for the long wait and only for this very short chapter because we were separated for a while, during the Christmas break. Also, sorry for the grammar and spelling, Cai-nikz has finally dedicated herself into _really_ editing this story.

**Cai-nikz: **And now our only request is to hear your voices, please review so we might know if anyone still likes reading this or that we should abandon it.

**Both Cai-nikz and classmate:** A big Thank you to everyone! Kira and Lacus forever!


	9. When Everything Else Falls Apart

**Cai-nikz: **Finally!! Sweet freedom!!! (Jumps up and down, up and down)

**(Cai-nikz's classmate):** (stretches arms) Yup, our exams are done and it's our…

**Both Cai-nikz and classmate:** SUMMER VACATION!! WOOT!!!

**(Cai-nikz's classmate):** Sorry this took too long to update…we had exams….gomen ne.

**Cai-nikz:** Yeah, we're really sorry. Anyway, thanks to all of you who reviewed! I can update a little faster now but my classmate and I will not be seeing each other so much, so we apologize in advance.

**(Cai-nikz's classmate):** Anyway, let's start shall we? (Both clicks on the Fan fiction start button)

* * *

****

**Chapter 9: When Everything Else Falls Apart **

Deep in thought, Kira buried his face inside both his palms. Tears were in his eyes and his heart was breaking. He couldn't understand why and how he did _it. _It wasn't his fault. Her eyes were just so alluring; her lips seemed to seduce him and her _need for him_ convinced him to do _it. _But it was wrong...definitely wrong; so then why did he do _it? _If it was that feeling again then he was stupid. He did promise Ana he'd never love again. But right now he had something in his mind contrasting to that promise. 'That promise was stupid...' he excused to himself. Kira clasped his hair and grinded his teeth trying to figure out as to what's been happening to him lately. "Why is this happening to me? Why is it so hard...argh!" he exclaimed. Tears slowly dropped from his eyes...he couldn't find the answer.

His house was dark once again and he found himself alone—like always. His tears were swelling his violet eyes; his fists were clenched in anger…he was at war with himself.

_The feel of his lips against hers was so unbearable for Lacus. She yearned for more from him...the man that had given her this feeling. Everything felt so right...it was just a feeling. He pulled her closer to make the kiss more passionate. She reluctantly pushed herself unto him...feeling the muscular chest against her slender beautiful body. His hands were perfectly positioned on her back...supporting her if she would fall or break apart. _

_They didn't want this to end because if they'd stop then they would be crying again—like always. There was nothing wrong if they fell in love...but what made this seem so wrong? He was free and is capable of loving...but she was engaged to a man she didn't love but tried so hard too. One thing she realized in this moment: you should never 'try' to love someone because you were forced to do so. _

_They were almost out of breath and when he noticed the shaking of her body against his...he pulled them apart, gently looking at her face and smiled at her so lovingly. She wasn't smiling back. Her eyes were on the ground, ashamed at what she had just done. She was used to hiding everything just inside of her but he made it all different...so different. Her fists were resting on his chest and the situation made him frown. She was still afraid...afraid about what might happen to the both of them if they would be fighting for this infatuation—or love. _

_"I'm sorry..." she spoke. He looked confused after she said that...why would she be sorry... for following her heart? "I shouldn't have let you done that...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Kira." She told him, her eyes upon his, pleading him to **disagree** with her words. What was happening to her? Why is she like this? If she wanted to feel love then she must be ready to fight for it once she felt it. _

_"I'm sorry Kira..." she spoke again. Kira felt anger rise inside of him. He didn't want to hear those words from her because there was something else he realized: he loved her. The mystery of him loving her was what he couldn't figure out, but after the incident that brought her to the hospital, he was convinced that she **needed** him too much... too much for him to just spoil himself over the death of one person. When everything else falls apart...will they still make it? _

_"Why are you saying that?" he asked before tilting her head and kissing her again. She couldn't move and had no other choice but to reply—she wanted to, in the first place, kiss him so deeply once again. He devoured her mouth but found her squirming to get out of his arms. He denied her request and deepened the kiss. She moaned uncontrollably as his hands ran up and down her back to sooth her and to let her surrender to his embrace. She wasn't strong enough to resist something so good...something like this. As the kiss went on, both their hearts were breaking. It was a war between what the world **had set** for them and what they **have decided** for themselves. His passionate outburst was too much to control and her desires, too, were hard to put aside. They were here...longing to be wanted and needed. What was so wrong? _

_She struggled in his arms and managed to break free form the kiss. They were panting, trying to catch their breaths. His free hand flew to her cheek and caressed it while she faced the ground. "It's alright Lacus...please...tell me it's alright." He was pleading for her to say those words so badly. It wouldn't matter to him if he'd break a promise because if it were for someone like her...then he'd give up everything—everything. _

_He waited for her to compose herself once again and while doing so, he rested his lips on her forehead. She thought hard about her answer though the fact that in her heart it was at crystal clear that the answer was yes; everything was alright; everything would go right if they would continue this...but a part of her thought otherwise. If she would do this...then he would get hurt- one way or another. He kissed her forehead gently and let out a sigh of relief. She felt her body shake at the feel of his hot breath. He was whispering something inside her ear and found it very comforting. _

_"I don't want to hurt you Kira..." she excused. He smiled sweetly when he heard those sincere words. Soon enough, she shook her head. He felt his heart break at her actions. Lacus was still shaking her head when his hands gently stopped her from continuing. "I don't care." He told her as he placed a quick kiss on her lips and pulling her into an embrace ever so warm. She let out a shrill breath as his warmth again invaded her body...engulfing her whole. "But it's not fair for you, Kira." Her sweet voice echoed in his head. Since when did they become like this? _

_"Do you love him?" his dark voice made her heart stop. _

_Anthony Gates, the perfect man every girl could want—but she was different. Anthony was always acclaimed to be the 'perfect' guy...but to her he was not even half of the guy she wanted. Sure he may have green attractive eyes; sure he may be the son of one of the most richest business man in the world; sure he may give her everything; but Anthony could never give her what Kira had given her: the love she waited for... for so long. _

_"Do you love him?" he asked again, pulling her closer to let her hear the beating of his heart. _

_"I don't know..." she answered. She wasn't lying. _

_He pulled them from each other slowly and looked deeply into her eyes. "Do you love me?" his sudden change of expression made her turn away from his gaze. Love is such a hard word to understand even if you are feeling it rushing through your veins...and poisoning your heart into the most wonderful temptation of all. He waited for her to answer but there was silence. Haro was bouncing around, unable to sense the reminiscing moment between the confused hearts of Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne. _

_"I...I..." she was about to say it but when she felt the cold sensation of the engagement ring in her finger she stopped. Her heart was being squeezed and if she will choose Kira...then... _

_"I don't want to answer that Kira...please don't make me..." she pleaded him. He gasped at those precious words that had stabbed him all over again. He looked at her; his eyes were also pleading her to take those words back. "What do you mean?" he struggled to say. A part of him just wanted to agree to what she wanted...but giving her his love and affection had not only affected her...but it also affected him. "What do you mean by that?" he asked again, his eyes were shaking and his grip on her shoulders tightened. _

_"This is wrong." _

_His eyes widened in shock and his hands let loose from her shoulders. He was just staring at her; not being able to understand what she meant by the words "this is wrong". Her heart skipped a beat after seeing his expression like that. She had hurt him but tried to think that it was right. The unfairness was starting. _

_"I shouldn't have...I shouldn't have kissed you back." _

_He slowly clenched his fists and turned his head away from her. "I'm sorry Kira..." she moved back and embraced herself as his aura disappeared. The distance was making her ache for more contact with his skin- his lips. If they were to love then they better do it now or else everything will fall apart. Reality came busting in inside his head, his heart and his soul. It hurt. _

_He realized the mistake he made but still tried to convince himself it was right. "Why...why did you have to kiss me back if this is how it will end?" he managed to ask her. Lacus had no answer to that question just like the previous questions he asked her. "I don't know..." her words echoed again inside his head. _

_"What do you mean you don't know?!" his voice was beginning to rise. _

_Lacus tilted her head up and realized he was close to kissing her once again. She couldn't turn away because his gaze held hers. "Kira..." she was beginning to get scared because of the different aura he had sent out from his body. _

_"You mean you just wanted to feel how it is to be loved and when it's over your pushing me away from you? Is that it...did you just **use** me?!" _

_"NO Kira that's not true...that's NOT true!" she struggled. She placed her fists on his chest as she cried there freely. "I didn't use you...I never did! It's just that...it's just that..." she paused when he claimed her hands and forced her face to look at him. "I'm giving you my heart...why are you scared?" Kira asked her, his heart being torn into sheets. _

_"I don't know, Kira." Lacus admitted before landing once more in his arms. She was holding on to dear life in his arms. 'This is wrong...' she thought to herself; but the more she thought about, the more she melted in his arms. And they said war was hell. _

_His free hand stroked her hair gently. He needed a clear answer from her because he too was breaking apart. He composed her and looked again into her eyes, reading her insides. "Do you need me?" he asked. _

_It wasn't fair for him to ask that. She was bound to say a yes and a no as an answer, so why is he so self-centered as to ask of such? _

_She didn't answer. _

_She could never answer anything. _

_This was too much for her to take. _

_"Please...just go..." Lacus told him. _

_Kira's eyes shot open in shock. _

_Of course she needed him...he shouldn't have asked that question. _

_He was stupid—they were stupid. _

_"Please..." she moved away from him, "Please I don't want to answer anymore...just go...please." _

The ring on her finger glittered brightly because of the darkness that surrounded the room. Hours had passed since she had just denied Kira...and his love. Now, she found herself questioning the decision she had just made. She could still feel his kiss on her lips, his arms around her slender body and the tender whispers of forever inside her mind. How did it all turn out to be this way?

She hugged her pillow tightly and was somehow in disbelief that Haro was a little too quiet. The ball, did after all, lead Kira inside her room. 'I'm sorry Kira...' she thought, hoping that in the far reaches of the world, he might hear it. The thought in her mind was so deep that she hated to even think about it.

She was grief-stricken about almost everything. If it weren't for Anthony then she could've ran with Kira to a place where they could love one another. If only things were the way she wanted it to be. She wanted to decide, for once in her life, what she wanted to do and not to be a servant of her fate.

"Kira...come back..." she mumbled to herself. Alone, she can be selfish.

_Her request was far from hurting. "Pleas Kira...I don't want to hurt anyone." She pleaded him. Kira held her shoulders gently, "Why can't you make...decisions of your own?" he asked her. Lacus closed her eyes and brought her head down. "This is…my decision..." she told him. _

_Kira saddened...there was only one way their feelings could ever agree with each other and that was to— _

_He tilted her head and kissed her passionately. He was right. In the kiss, she was telling him she loved him because she kissed him back with the same amount of passion. It was only with a kiss. _

_She wanted more—yearned for more...like always. He bit her lower lip gently as he grinned when she gasped and he gained entrance into her mouth, tasting her. She moaned in pleasure as their tongues fought with each other. She seemed to show him everything of her in just this simple kiss. _

_He gave her a few more kisses before breaking away. His hands reached her face; with his sad eyes he rubbed his lips against her forehead. He was now out of his control. She took in deep breathes after that passionate kiss. She licked her lips hoping to taste him once again. _

_"Just go Kira...please..." _

_Kira didn't reply but placed a kiss on her forehead. She flinched when that happened. _

_"Kira...I don't know what to do right now." _

_He smiled faintly and tilted her head to kiss her again. "Love me..." he answered. _

_"Please Lacus...for once, listen to your heart." _

_Lacus looked at him worriedly. "If I do, then I'd hurt almost everybody...especially you." Lacus touched his faced and enjoyed the feeling of his smooth skin. Kira grabbed her hand and pressed it unto his face. "I don't care...tell your father you don't want to get married with Anthony...tell him what you want!" he said to her, with tears flowing down his eyes. _

_"He won't listen to me Kira..." _

_"Of course he will listen to you...you're his daughter!" _

_He brought his lips down to kiss her again but a sudden knock on the door startled the both of them. She jerked away from him as his attention fell across the room as he stared warily at door, nervous and afraid. _

_Kira looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes. It was written all over her face. _

_Then it opened. _

_A blonde-haired man appeared before their eyes. _

_"Father?" _

_Siegel looked happy to see his daughter but when Kira caught the corner of his eye, anger swooped inside of him. _

_"What the hell are **you** doing here?!" Siegel shouted. _

_Kira didn't answer...thought whirled in and out of his mind. "Father...I can explain..." Lacus defended as he signaled Kira to get out of the room. _

_Siegel moved closer as to strike the young brunette but Lacus came in between them. "Father stop please!" she screamed. _

_Lacus suddenly shrieked when she felt a bolt of pain inside her heart. _

_"Lacus!" both men screamed. _

_Her father supported her while Kira stood back to give them time. "Kira...I ask you to get out of this room right now!" her father told him. Kira felt like screaming then and there but when he saw Lacus look at him with pleading eyes, his anger slowly disappeared. _

_Siegel opened the door for the young man to get out and Kira slowly did so. _

_Lacus watched him as he went away. There was pain in seeing him go away—away from his kisses. _

_'I'm so sorry Kira...' _

Kira slammed his fists on the table at the harsh memory. "Why does it have to end like this?!"

The vision of Lacus in his mind disappeared...and in his eyes—he lost it again.

**Cai-nikz:** Hmm…Looks like Kira and Lacus won't be seeing each other much, huh?

**(Cai-nikz's classmate): **Sadly, but they'll find a way…

**Both Cai-nikz and classmate:** You'll have to find out for yourselves! (wink)


End file.
